Chigiri, Promise
by Fuji Yuuta-kun
Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage?
1. Broken Promises

Well, this is my first fic that I've really been into writing in a long time, so don't mind that the first chapter is really short. It's the beginning to a somewhat long fic. Trust me, I've plotted the whole thing out already and know all the twists and turns that it'll bring. Question is are you ready for it? R&R please, thanks. (Also note that I did intend to spell "importantist" for the flash back.)

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, they belong to artists and the one below belongs to Flyleaf.

// I'm sorry. I don't mean to remember.

I close my eyes and brace myself

I only noticed your face

No matter what you're gonna build my shell

My scars are yours today.

I love you and I understand

That you stood where I stood.

I close my eyes and brace myself

I only noticed your face

No matter what you're gonna break my shell

I'm done healing. //

_"Yuuta, you're my everything. I don't know what I'd do if you hate me." Both brothers were camping in the iving room, ages six and seven._

_"That'll never happen, Aniki. You'll always be the most importanist person to me. But I don't need to be the most important person to you." Syuusuke smiled._

_"Don't be like that. You'll always be the most important to me. I love you, Yuuta." The younger boy smiled._

_"Love you, too, Aniki. Promise I'll always be first?" He held up his pinky. The elder hooked it with his own and they shook their hands._

_"It's a promise."_

Yuuta grumbled as he opened the door and walked in. An eye twitched at noticing a pair of shoes that didn't belong to their father, and never his mother or sister. He snapped his shoes off and sighed.

"Tadaima." He didn't exactly call it out, not really caring. He hadn't exactly told anyone he would be coming home this weekend. He just had a bad hunch and felt that he shouldn't have come home. Walking silently up the stairs, the feeling grew and his stomach grew knots. The door to his brother's room was slightly ajar, allowing the sound to filter out into the hallway. Yuuta almost dropped his tennis bag right where he stood.

"I love you, Tezuka. Oh, oh, right there." Yuuta swallowed as he heard his brother moan. Tempted, he moved and his breath caught in his throat as he caught a glimpse of the older boys tangled together. That sight caused Yuuta to rush down the stairs, not bothering to remain silent, and slammed the door behind him.

"Maybe you're overreacting." Yuuta stared at the third year. He was being serious, and yet the other was taking him lightly.

"No, he broke a promise." He was slightly on the childish side, but he always kept that promise, never letting even their mother become more important than Syuusuke. Mizuki tossed an arm around Yuuta's shoulders, pulling him close in a comforting manner.

"Go out with me, Yuuta. You nolonger have to abide by a promise to your brother. Just get used to the idea of your brother nolonger holding you as his number one. You'll always be my number one, though, and no one can replace you." Mizuki had always been good with words, and Yuuta was buying them. Grey orbs moved over to gaze at Mizuki, wanting to question the words, but not wanting to chance anything.

"Alright, Mizuki-san." Mizuki smiled and patted Yuuta on the head as he got up off the bed, twirling strands of hair around a finger.

"Anyway, try to get some sleep, Yuuta-kun. We'll go to the movies tomorrow, take your mind off your brother." Yuuta nodded and with that Mizuki left him alone. Yuuta sighed as he collapsed on his bed. The hood to his hoodie started to bother him at first, but he ignored it and it went away. Was this the right thing to do? He didn't want to be blamed for breaking a promise, but he had caught his brother breaking it. Yuuta rolled over to face the wall, fist smacking against it.

"Stupid Aniki, I hate you." Tears strolled down his cheeks, breath becoming short as he choked back sobbing. Somewhere in him just seemed to shatter as he replayed the scene in his head. Both bodies unclothed and entangled on Syuusuke's bed, Tezuka's lips going down his brother's neck. At this point, Yuuta grabbed his pillow and violently threw it at the wall, knocking his lamp off the deck and falling to the floor. The anger swelled up in Yuuta and he started going through things Fuji had sent for him, destroying everything that would remind him of the elder boy who had betrayed him. After ten minutes, and several knocks from his near by teammates who could hear all the noise but were turned away by Yuuta's yelling, Yuuta collapsed to his knees. He tossed his pillow back onto his bed and shut the light off before crawling under the covers.

"It's not fair... He promised."

I now feel so bad for the heart broken, Yuuta. Will he ever repair his relationship with Fuji or does Mizuki have other things in mind? Find out next chapter. Review if you please.


	2. Puzzle Pieces

Here it is, the second chapter. Please enjoy. R&R, thanks.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, this chapter's song belongs to... Stephen Speaks. I also do not own 28 Weeks Later.

// trying to make sense of this puzzle  
but feeling like the pieces are scattered all around this room  
climbing the fence of my trouble  
falling down once again to try and get there soon  
oh but could I stand and wait for You  
instead of running from this black to find my blue  
oh and when will I just listen to the truth  
that the pieces of this puzzle just don't fit without You //

_A voice giggled as he sat hiding in his messy closet, hiding amongst cloths he wasn't up to giving his mom to clean. He could hear his brother walking around his room, and he just wanted to start laughing, but was doing his bed not to make a sound, even if giggling was considered a sound._

_"I wonder where my Yuuta is. He here? Nope. Hm, here? No. Hm, he must be hidden really well." Yuuta's giggling increased as his small mind imagined where his brother was looking. He caught his breath as his brother tugged open the door to the closet. The sound of his brother laughing made him smile. Indeed, Yuuta was a sight. Sitting amongst cloths he chucked into his closet, a pair of underwear on his head and other objects pulled over to make a comfy nest._

_"Aniki found me." The toddler toppled out of the closet, caught by his elder brother. The four year old smiled._

_"Nee-san is watching us, Kaa-san and Tou-san went out to dinner. What does Yuuta want to eat?" Yuuta blinked, tilting his head to the side._

_"Dunno." Syuusuke lead Yuuta out of the room and down the stairs, helping him down step by step. Yumiko was in the kitchen and smiled at her younger brothers._

_"I hope you two don't mind noodles. I don't really know how to cook much, Kaa-san has been teaching me, but it's not really ready to be tested by humans." Yumiko joked around, already having started on making noodles. Yuuta pouted but never said a word._

_"Hey, Yuuta, let's see what's on tv." This caught Yuuta's attention and he nodded. Both boys took over the couch as they started to flip through tv stations. The first station stopped at was a drama, but at Yuuta's whining, Syuusuke continued on to cartoons, contenting the younger one. He spoiled Yuuta too much, or maybe it was just his way of showing affection._

_Dinner seemed to pass by slowly, and hit the panic button when Yuuta caught a long noodle and almost choked trying to swallow it. Syuusuke had been right at his side to him help, Yuuta ended up staring at his noodles for five minutes before eating them when Yumiko commented that he should be eating and not playing with his food._

_Yuuta ended up wandering around after dinner with a sippy cup, having yet to graduate to being trusted with a regular cup, especially after spilling his juice all over the couch not long ago. Syuusuke was in his room, putting a puzzle together, and it caught Yuuta's attention._

_"It's like a book, if you put pieces together, you can get the story." Yuuta plopped down next to the elder boy and gazed at the pieces._

_"I don't see anything." This earned a laugh._

_"You need to fit pieces together, but they don't always fit in the places you try to fit them in, but then you'll find that they fit somewhere else. Kinda like the grown ups in dramas." Yuuta seemed to be following, and Syuusuke knew he was when he made a face when he mentioned dramas._

_"You mean those ones you watch with Nee-san where the guy goes to sleep and doesn't wake up and then they're all happy when he does?" Fuji nodded._

_"Yup. Sometimes those relationships down work, and it's because they weren't the right pieces that matched. But there's someone who's the piece you'll connect to and fit together perfectly. And when all pieces are together, you can see the story that comes with your relationship." Syuusuke sweatdropped, "Or that's atleast how Nee-san explained it to me."_

_"I wanna find my puzzle piece." Yuuta grabbed a piece and started to try to force it to a part of the puzzle, but was disappointed when it didn't fit. Fuji laughed and placed down the second to last piece to complete the puzzle._

_"The last piece is like the last secret between you and another person. You'll be the same person with the same story when your puzzle is complete." Yuuta placed the last puzzle piece in and looked to his brother._

_"Does Aniki know who his puzzle piece is?" This made Syuusuke smile._

_"No one does, that's what makes it interesting. You have to go out with lots of people till you finally find them. But Nee-san says there's people out there who can fit with you, but some people never find them." Yuuta got up, clutching a tiny fist, his eyes burning with a childish passion._

_"I want Aniki to be one of my pieces, so then we can do more puzzles together and play games." Fuji laughed. After all that, Yuuta really didn't understand what he was saying, but it was just too cute._

_"I hope so, too, Yuuta."_

Yuuta was clinging to Mizuki's arm as they walked through the park, a little freaked out since the movie. Who decided to leave it up to Mizuki to choose a film? Never again, he was never letting Mizuki choose.

"Mizuki-san, did you have to decide on 28 Weeks Later?" Mizuki chuckled.

"Why? Is my Yuuta-kun afraid?" Yuuta stopped dead in his tracks.

"Of course not!" Mizuki laughed at Yuuta quickly defending himself, seeing right through to that Yuuta was indeed afraid. Mizuki's attention was slightly distracted when he noticed another couple who stopped to look at them, a familiar couple, which made his smile grow. Walking over, he tossed an arm around Yuuta's shoulders and dragged him to walk.

"No need to be afraid. I'll protect you. You can sleep with me tonight and you'll be safe." His voice was loud enough for Fuji to hear. The third year seemed to glare daggers at Mizuki's back before being urged to move on by Tezuka.

"No. Yuuta!" Fuji called to his brother, giving a wave when his brother turned around.

"Aniki? What're you doing out?" The younger Fuji asked, the Seishun students walked over to the St Rudolph students.

"Just taking a nice walk with Tezuka here. What about you and Misuki?" Fuji's smile was fake and Yuuta knew it.

"It's Mizuki!" Mizuki snarled.

"We just saw a movie and were heading back to school." Yuuta ignored his brother calling Mizuki by the wrong name, since he was used to it.

"Oh, what movie?" Fuji seemed interested.

"28 Weeks Later. Poor Yuuta is so scared to be alone, but I'm gunna protect him." Mizuki wrapped his arms around Yuuta and pulled him close, smirking at Fuji. Fuji's clear blue eyes rested on the elder St Rudolph boy, threatening him without words.

"Ah, Must've been your choice. Yuuta isn't very good with movies. The Bee Movie would be more like his movie." Yuuta's face flushed red.

"Aniki! I'm not six anymore!" Fuji chuckled.

"Ah, but it's sad you're not coming home this weekend. Or perhaps you did come home and left." Both brother's locked eyes for a second, Yuuta turning on his heels.

"Nope, don't plan on coming home this weekend. I'm spending my time with Mizuki-san." All the boy could hear was Mizuki chuckling in his ear.

"You don't need the san anymore, Yuuta-kun. After all, we are going out now." Yuuta was a little glad his face couldn't be viewed, it was actually more red than when Fuji dragged up that he was afraid of horror movies growing up, even if he tried to act like he was grown up and never wanted to pee in his pants when something scary popped up.

"You found your puzzle piece, I see." Fuji turned to Tezuka, smiling. "Saa, we're gunna miss out on your show if we don't hurry, Tezuka. Have fun, Yuuta." How Yuuta wanted to turn around and yell at his brother, but couldn't find the strength to do so. His brother didn't forget that conversation, but he forgot their promise? Yuuta shook his head after his brother and date were out of sight.

"Interesting. Anyway, Yuuta-kun, we should be getting back soon." Mizuki snapped him out of his thoughts and he nodded, a small dumbfounded look on his face.

"Oh, uh yah." Mizuki drew Yuuta close and kisses him quickly before taking the boy's hand and leading him off.

"So cute with that cute face of your's. You really do have some sides of you that aren't revealed that often. I wonder how many cute faces I can get out of you..." Mizuki went off to ponderland while Yuuta simply followed behind him, face red. He was slightly chewing on his bottom lip, half pondering about his brother with Tezuka and half about Mizuki. The walk back to the school dorms seemed shorter than the walk to the movie theatre. Mizuki and Yuuta paused in the hallway, their rooms right across the hall from each other. Some would think he planned for this to happen, which could exactly be the case.

"Uh, thanks for tonight, Mizuki, I had fun." Yuuta was staring down at the floor, his cheeks slightly tinted pink. He wasn't exactly used to thanking someone for something like a date. Mizuki, like his usual composure would suggest, brushes it right off as if it was nothing out of the ordinary.

"It was no problem at all, it was my pleasure. If you get scared, then feel free to wake me up." He cupped Yuuta's chin and kissed him gently on the lips, drawing back after a minute to chuckle and enter his room. Yuuta shuffled into his own, faced with darkness. A shudder ran down his spine as he turned the light on and dropped onto his bed, kicking off his shoes.

"Aniki... He's your puzzle piece isn't he. Maybe I'm not a match at all, with Mizuki as one of mine, but what about everything else you told me?" Yuuta tugged his phone out of his pocket and set it on the pillow beside him. A minute passed as he stared at it, the sudden sound causing him to jump. He flipped it open and placed it right to his ear.

"Yuuta?" The said boy blinked.

"Why're you calling so late, Aniki?" Yuuta tried his best to sound annoyed, but wasn't.

"Ah, simply figured you'd still be up." Yuuta was now sitting cross-legged on his bed.

"Something on your mind? You never call unless you feel like going off on a rant, or make conversation." His words earned a chuckle from the other side, he knew that he had been right.

"You're dating him, are you?" Yuuta nodded to no one.

"Yah, just as you're dating Tezuka."

"Saa..Say, did you really not stop home yesterday? It's fine if you did." Yuuta almost dropped his phone, his voice caught in his throat.

"I told you-"

"You're still my number one, Yuuta." Yuuta's eye twitched.

"He's your number one! You would let him touch you like that and then claim I'm still more important than him! You make me sick! Don't call me again!" Yuuta yelled before hanging up. He restrained from chucking his phone violently at the wall. Instead, he broke down in a fit of tears, dropping his phone to restrain back the emotions leaking out. His phone than began to ring again, alerting him of a text message.

_I'll always be here when you want to talk._

How Aniki like, but this time...Yuuta wasn't going to try and repair things like after his defeat with Ryoma, where slowly he had started to try and repair things with Fuji. This was different, this wasn't tennis, this was his life. His life which was slowly suffocating him. He didn't want a text or a call, he wanted to see his brother, see him as he spoke.

His phone going off again caused Yuuta to curse under his breath and flip it open to read the text.

_Your book isn't finished, there will always be one piece missing; me._

Pieces are coming together, but Fuji claims that he'll be the missing piece to Yuuta's puzzle. What will happen now? With school advancing and holidays to come, how will the Fuji family take an unexpected twist of events that cause conflict within the household? Find out next chapter.


	3. Memories

Here it is, the Chapter Three. In regards to the Pillar Pairing, wait it out, some flash backs will have that pairing to it. I realized that I've only been writing around Yuuta, so I'm gonna switch it up this chapter and focus around the elder Fuji brother. There will most likely be a story after this revolving around Tezuka and Ryoma, won't be as long as this one is (God I hope not). Anyway, please enjoy. R&R, thanks.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, which belongs to Life House. I also, Prince racquets owns the Prince Triple Threat Vendetta, I just happen to own one.

// Sever the skies

Bury the truth

Forget the time

These were the years

You tried to leave behind

Whatever we are

I still remember the way we were //

_"Saaa, he's left, hasn't he, Tezuka?" Both boys were alone, gazing at Seigaku's tennis courts. Everything was abandoned, practice cancelled due to everyone planning on seeing their prince off at the air port. The two third years were still hanging around._

_"Yah." Fuji knew the captain wasn't exactly in the best of moods._

_"You didn't even want to hang around to see his plane take off?" Tezuka glanced over at the other boy._

_"No, nothing good would've come from it."_

_"Say, if you're going to be lonely, why not go out with me? You've always had to have noticed that I care greatly about you. And I don't wish for our captain to become useless with losing someone he really cares about." Fuji's smile seemed to change from fake to simpathy._

_"If it's what you want." Fuji then gave a small quick pout._

_"You make it sound like a bad thing, Tezuka. Ryoma will return in a couple years to return to come to high school with us." Tezuka pushed up his glasses and started to walk, Fuji following right at his side._

_"Our pillar decided to leave when the team decided he would be the most important." Fuji smiled._

_"You didn't see him as just a pillar, Tezuka. You loved him, didn't you." Tezuka resisted the urge to smack the other third year for the comment, or command laps._

_"Suppose so. Too late now."_

_"It's never too late. I'll teach you all you need to know, so when Ryoma returns, he'll be the lucky one to have your love." Fuji slightly envied the boy, not really knowing that he had someone who would be eagerly awaiting his return. It must be nice, to have someone waiting for him._

_"Go back to reading your fairy tale stories, Fuji." This comment earned a chuckle._

"You gotta be kidding me." Tezuka was sitting on the floor, Fuji stretched out on his bed glancing over the other's shoulder at the book, reading along. What teacher in their right mind would make them read over break. Fuji rolled over onto his back and stretched.

"Sad that the boy had to die because he was in love with the main boy. That was a nice way to kill him off, ganged up and mobbed on. Is this really going on in society today that makes it important for us to read it?" Fuji was doing all he could to yawn.

"I suppose so. Makes me wonder where the stones are in this story and why they haven't come to stone either of us yet." This caused Syuusuke to laugh.

"Because neither of us are the main character of the story, it's just that simple." Tezuka shut the book.

"Who's story? Ryoma is the main boy of my story and Yuuta is your's. I'm just your toy to deal with ignoring your brother's antics." Fuji scooted over and nibbled on Tezuka's earlobe.

"Lies. I really do love you, Tezuka." The front door opening and closing caused both boys to listen to the voice that was talking.

"Tadaima." It was Yuuta, by the sounds of it he was chilled to the bone from the winter weather.

"Welcome home." Yumiko was the first to greet the youngest member of the family by the sounds of it. "And you must be Hajime Mizuki. It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Yuuta's elder sister, Yumiko. Please make yourself at home."

"The pleasure is mine." Fuji made a disgusted look at hearing the conversation going on.

"This is an interesting turn of events." Fuji's voice was cold, already plotting how to ruin Mizuki's evening, even if it displeased his brother.

"It's Christmas Eve, don't ruin the holidays for your brother." Tezuka's voice brought Fuji out of his thoughts.

"Fine, fine, I'll play the right older brother mode." Getting up, he stretched. "Then I should pop down and greet him. Would you like anything while I'm down there?" Blue orbs rested on the other boy, who nodded slowly.

"A glass of water would be nice." Fuji simply gave a michivious smile before slipping out of the door to head downstairs, not hearing Tezuka give an exhausted sigh.

"Welcome come, Yuuta." Fuji smiled to his brother before slipping behind Yumiko and into the kitchen.

"Fuji, no snacks." The said boy chuckled.

"No, no, just getting drinks, Nee-san. I wouldn't think of ruining my apetite tonight." He tugged a water bottle out of the fridge and emptied it into two cups.

"Dinner won't be done for a while, so please just relax." Fuji passed by the trio.

"Does Aniki have company?" Yuuta whispered to Yumiko.

"Yes, Tezuka is over for dinner with us. I'm supposing that's why Mizuki is here, Nee-san had you invite him. Or he had the nerve to invite himself." Fuji and Mizuki went into a glaring match, cut short by Yuuta stepping between them.

"I invited him, Aniki." Yuuta grabbed Mizuki's hand. "Let's watch a movie."

Mizuki smirked at Fuji before being lead into another area by Yuuta. "Oh oh, but no scaries one. Can't have my dear Yuuta-kun afraid to death again."

Fuji seemed to storm up the stairs, leaving a slightly confused Yumiko behind. He kicked the door closed with his foot before handing Tezuka the glass. "I can't stand that guy."

"I take it you're refering to Mizuki." Tezuka was back to reading the book for school. He didn't need to pay complete attention to know who Fuji ranted about lately. He almost spilled his water on his book when he phone began to vibrate.

"Oh, does Tezuka have something naughty in his pocket?" Fuji joked around.

"You wish." He tugged out his cell phone, flipping it open to read the text.

_America is so boring, missing Seigaku and everyone. Tell them I say hi and Merry Christmas._

It was such a Ryoma thing to do, and also of Tezuka to remain in touch with the boy even though they were seperated by such a large space. But he supposed if two people were really in love, distance doesn't matter a bit. Maybe he should've seen there wasn't a huge gap between him and Yuuta, but maybe there always had been a valley between them that neither wanted to cross.

"He'll be returning our second year in high school, won't he?" Fuji sipped on his water.

"Yah."

"And then you'll be returning back to him." Tezuka drew his attention from the phone to his "lover," if that was even the right term to call someone like Fuji. His heart belonged mainly tied to Ryoma, but was currently being guarded by Syuusuke.

"You make it sound so wrong and that nothing now means a thing." Fuji chuckled, wasn't that the point of all of this?

"Ah, suppose I am. But it's true, and you know it. Hopefully by then Yuuta will be back here, then it won't get lonely. But that fool Mizuki won't be here anymore." Tezuka rolled his eyes, focusing on replying back to the boy now in America.

Dinner time came to be sooner then one would've thought it had. Yet one wished there would've been more time before. The room was completely cold and the air was suffocating. Coming from two certain people, Fuji Syuusuke and Hajime Mizuki. Yumiko couldn't understand it, while their parents were a little clueless that there was turmoil on the other side of the table. Let's just say it wasn't a very comfortable dinner to sit in on. Yuuta and Tezuka feeling like the outcasts, barely able to take the evil auro passing across the table between the elder brother and Yuuta's boyfriend. Fuji could care less that his brother has been dating Mizuki for the past three months, he still couldn't stand the boy.

Needless to say, dinner passed by slowly than one could hope for, or maybe it passed by quickly but no one took notice. For Yuuta, it felt like an hour too long. He released a breath he hadn't known he kept holding as soon as Mizuki announced he had to get home since his parents were expecting him. The youngest Fuji escorted him to the front door.

"Your brother is always so interesting, Yuuta-kun. Never dull around here. Anyway, call me tomorrow and tell me all about your christmas. I left a present for you under the tree." Mizuki chuckled and kisses Yuuta before leaving. Fuji's evil auro behind Yuuta gave him away.

"Aniki, it's not nice to spy." Yuuta turned around to glare at him with grey eyes piercing right through the boy. He felt a little happy to see his brother protective, but was still so mad for the broken promises.

"I can't accept you being with the boy who thinks about nothing but himself." Yuuta passed right by him.

"Oh? And you're any different?" Buzz! Wrong thing to say. Yuuta took off right up the stairs.

"You really ticked him off over something." Yumiko was in the door way with Tezuka. Fuji sighed.

"I don't know what I did. Was it me being protective over him being with Mizuki?" Tezuki walked over and planted a kiss on Fuji's head.

"Don't think about it too hard or you'll keep yourself up all night and it's christmas eve. Just try to forget about it and have fun." He was slipping on his shoes as he spoke, hand on the door as Fuji spoke up.

"You have fun, too. And talk to him, he'd be happy to have a call from you." It heart ached a little, but he faked his way through a smile. It was a Fuji thing, being able to decieve. Tezuka nodded and left.

"Now to figure out about Yuuta. He can't stay up in his room or he'll miss out on the opening a gift before the morning." Yumiko seemed a little concerned. "Will you go get him Syuusuke?"

"Me? Why not you?" Fuji looked to his sister.

"You two have always been closer than I have with him. So go bring him back down." She pushed him off to go get his brother. Fuji shuffled down the hall way, knocking on his brother's door, which opened on the first knock. Yuuta was collapsed on his bed, face first in the pillow. A grew orb glanced at Fuji for a split second.

"What do you want?" The words were more cold than he had intended for them to be.

"Nee-san wants you to come down stairs, Yuuta. We can't open a present without you there. It wouldn't be the same." Fuji found himself gazing around the room, taking in the familiar sight of the messy room.

"Is that it?" Yuuta had been hoping for more, hoping for way more than that.

"And sorry for how I reacted with Mizuki here. I unknowingly hurt you...No, I knew I hurt you, but thought it best for you not to be with him. It's not right, he'll end up hurting you. And I don't want anyone to hurt my little brother." Fuji sighed softly, suddenly getting smacked in the face by a pillow.

"Idiot! That sorry doesn't erase anything. It could be as good as never said for as much as I care. Mizuki wouldn't hurt me. So don't assume things." Yuuta got up, rubbing his eyes and brushing past his brother as he rushed to the living room. Fuji hugged the pillow gently, taking in the scent of Yuuta.

"If only you knew, Yuuta..." He tossed the pillow onto the bed before joining his family in the living room. They only really started to celebrate the Christian holiday after Yuuta's birth, wanting to spoil their children more since they weren't around as often, and Christmas was the perfect time. Yuuta was sitting on the floor near Yumiko who sat in a chair brought in from the kitchen. Fuji sat on the couch with their parents.

"Now everyone is here. Yumiko, why don't you decide what gift everyone gets to open tonight." The eldest child got up and knelt down next to the tree, going through all the gifts, her voice humming lightly. She drew into her arms a giant box for Fuji and a big box for Yuuta and a small box for herself and her parents. She handed them out, both boys blinking at their presents from the other brother.

"Kaa-san, why don't you start." Fuji smiled, figuring it'd be best to end with Yuuta.

"Oh, alright." She began to unwrap the present from her loving husband, opening up a small box to find a single diamond necklace. The gasp really showed she loved it, if no one got the hint by the minute long kiss she gave her husband. Their father was the next to open a gift, excited at the sight of a new camera to take pictures of all the places he goes to. He had accidently hit the last one into water.

"Fuji, you're next." Yumiko chirpped up. Fuji nodded and started at the plain wrapping paper, which was so Yuuta. Blue orbs focused on the new racquet the rested in the large box. A Prince Triple Threat Vendetta. Tugging it out, he ran a finger along the rim and over the synthetic strings, able to tell they weren't true gut strings.

"Yuuta... This is a wonderful gift." He hugged the racquet, favoring it above his current Triple Threat racquet.

"I didn't really know what to get you, I saw it and I thought it'd fit you. It'd make a good spare if you really need one. You don't really need to-" He wasn't looking up at his spoke, but did when the elder boy cut him off.

"No, no, this will be my new racquet to use. Thanks, Yuuta." So much for being mad, Yuuta couldn't help but smile a little. Who wouldn't when Fuji was giving your a true loving smile. Their attention turned to Yumiko who had started to open a present from Fuji. She gasped at finding a bottle of perfume, her favorite.

"Fuji, you always get the best gifts." She was holding herself back from hugging her younger brother to death.

"I just notice what people need and like. But now for the best of all. Yuuta, open your gift." Yuuta gazed down at the present on his lap. The box felt heavy. He could remember when he was little, how he and Fuji would shake some of their presents when they were supposed to be asleep. A small chuckle left his lips as he thought of this, tearing apart the wrapping paper to stare at a a clothes box.

"You got me clothes, Aniki?" Grey orbs stared at Fuji, a small bewildered look on his face. Fuji laughed.

"No, no, open the box Yuuta." He smiled and Yuuta opened the box, stopping dead in his tracks at first sight.

"Aniki..." He almost dropped the top at the sight of the cover picture of him and Fuji eating cake on his third birthday, his face covered in cake from Fuji smashing cake in his face.

"What is it, Yuuta?" His mother's voice brought him out of his daze. Shakily, Yuuta pulled the photo album up out of the box. It was like his past coming to haunt him. Hadn't he just torn up pictures of them from his childhood? Now, as Yuuta flipped through the pages, they were all right there in this book.

"Do you like it, Yuuta?" The said boy could hear the hint of nervousness in Fuji's voice. Yuuta huffed and looked off to the side.

"I don't like it, Aniki..." He smiled, "I love it. Thank you."

"Let me see, let me see." Yumiko tried to take the album from Yuuta, but he just pulled it close.

"No, it's mine." A small fight between the brother and sister ensued, their mother commenting to Fuji.

"That was so sweet of you, and so creative." She was so proud of her son, both of them.

"I thought it was something Yuuta could use, being so away from home and always so busy. It's nice to sometimes remember the past." There was a loud crash as Yumiko's chair hit the floor and Yuuta was up and struggling to get out of Yumiko's grasp.

"I'll get mom to make you give it to me."

"Noo, Aniki, help." Fuji smiled, he missed the scenes where his brother needed his help. Getting up, he took the album from Yuuta, who blinked.

"Now Nee-san. If you can't play nice, no one gets to see the album. It's going back to school with Yuuta. I'll let you see all the pictures I used later." Yumiko finally let go of the youngest brother, who toppled to the floor.

"Fine." She was acting more like a child than an adult. Fuji handed the album back to Yuuta.

"Take good care of it, Yuuta. It's our past. No matter what, you can't erase that."

Such a nice way to end a chapter, to end with new beginnings. But it won't last. Back to Yuuta mode, The unthinkable happens between the second year and the third year boy toy. And this event leaves Fuji depressed and slowly increasing the gap between him and Yuuta. Will anything ever be solved? Find out next chapter.


	4. Regret

Here it is, the Chapter Four. Back to revolving around Yuuta. The world must revolve around him or something, just kidding. The next installment to this story. Enjoy and R&R.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, Joe Nichols is so love.

// Ain't it funny how sometimes we can be unsatisfied

With things we should be thankful for

Like the time we get to spend with the ones we love, family, and friends

Some things just leave you wantin' more //

_"Yuuta-kun, pay attention." Yuuta looked up lazily at his teacher. He had been nodding off prior to his teacher hitting his desk with her ruler._

_"Hai." Grey orbs fell back onto the desk, his teacher walking back to the front of the classroom._

_"Yuuta-kun, what would you do if you didn't have a family to return back to?" The said boy blinked and tilted his head to the side._

_"What are you talking about? That'd never happen." His teacher smirked._

_"It's possible and has happened to people before. They leave to go to school or work to come home and find their family dead or a family member missing." Yuuta swallowed hard._

_"If I have my Aniki, then I can continue on. I can't really imagine never having my family around." Yuuta pondered over it. _"I'd be fine with Aniki, he can take care of me. But Nee-san and Kaa-san and Tou-san... What about them? I love all and don't want to lose any of them. This is stupid. They're always going to be there." _Yuuta's thoughts wandered._

_"Everyone takes things for granted and assume things, but in this word.. Nothing should ever be overlooked. This is what the book was trying to teach you. Be thankful for what you have, family, friends, your homes, everything. Yuuta-kun, what's the most important thing to you." Yuuta about slipped down in his seat. Just because he had been falling asleep, the teacher wasn't going to let him slack off._

_"My aniki." A couple kids near him snickered._

_"Are you thankful for him?" This made the boy think. He was always thanking Syuusuke for protecting him when little, for getting him things, but never did he ever think of thanking the elder boy for being born._

_"No. But I'm thankful for being born into my family to get an Aniki like him."_

Yuuta was hauled up in his room, books covered his entire desk. Lazily he sat up and stretched, he must've fallen asleep. His phone was slightly flashing to show he had missed a message. Flipping it open, he read the message while rubbing an eye.

_Look behind you, sleepy head._

Yuuta spinned his chair around to be greeted by Mizuki's smiling face, a book resting open on his lap.

"Eh? Mizuki-san? How long have you been there?" Yuuta blushed.

"A while, but it was cute watching you sleep." Yuuta shut his phone and stuck it in it's charger, stretching.

"What time is it? How long was I sleeping for?" Mizuki chuckled.

"It's midnight, you missed dinner and we were a little worried, so I decided to check on you. You haven't seen the same since Christmas break." Mizuki was up and had an arm around Yuuta. "He didn't hurt you did he?"

"Eh? No, no. I'm fine." Mizuki's lips couldn't remain the couple inches away they had been, slowly trailing down Yuuta's tender neck. Yuuta lightly bit down on his bottom lip as Mizuki undid his tie and top buttons to his uniform shirt, nippling along his collar bone.

"Has anyone ever touched you like this, Yuuta-kun?" Yuuta gasped

"No." While their little love scene plays out, let's not forget about a certain elder brother who just so happened to be missing his brother. The elder boy was a master at slipping into the school unnoticed, especially the dorms. He had done it several times before. Does this make him a stalker to check up on his brother when the boy didn't know? Slipping into the dorm, he moved down abandoned hallways to come to stand in front of his brother's door. His breath caught when he could hear what was going on inside.

"Yuuta..." His hand turned into a fist. He left it at that, retreating back home. He wouldn't go through with checking on his brother, since it seemed he was busy with someone else. It dawned on him, that perhaps this is what Yuuta had felt returning home months ago to hear him and Tezuka. No, Yuuta wouldn't act in such a way, but no matter how many times Yuuta had denied coming home, Fuji knew he had.

Time was now Three in the morning and Yuuta couldn't exactly fall asleep. Mizuki had already returned back to his room and was probably asleep. Yuuta rolled out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers and a long shirt. Pausing, he notices it was one of his brother's old shirts. A pang of guilt shot through him. As he moved to his desk, he noticed his phone blinking. Pulling it up, he opened it to read the message.

_Sorry for all the pain._

"What the..." Yuuta twitched shutting his phone closed and chucking it onto his pillow. Slipping on a pair of short and shoes, Yuuta exited his room. The air outside was cold, chilling the boy to the bone, but he didn't seem bothered. His slender body was resting against the side of the building, breath creating an S.O.S. signal when he lets out warm breaths. His attention turned when he noticed he had company.

"What brings you out so early in the morning, Yuuta?" Grey orbs turned to the boy who seemed like he fit in with the scenery.

"I couldn't sleep, Atsushi-senpai." The younger Kisarazu twin smiled.

"Just Atsushi. This is just a casual meeting. But can't sleep, hm? Usually it means you have something on your mind." Yuuta stared down at the group, digging his toes into an invisible hole in the ground.

"I guess I do have things on my mind." Yuuta's voice was on the weak side, as if he wasn't sure if he really wanted to talk about them.

"If you talk them out with someone, you can get over them. I'm open to listen, I've always been good at that. I guess since I was more the quieter one of the twins I just adapted such an attitude." Atsushi chuckled, it felt casual to talk about his brother now. They were slowly repairing the line that seperated them.

"You have trouble with your brother, then you'd understand." Yuuta had almost forgotten that Atsushi, like him, was the younger sibling in a brother brother type situation.

"Yah. You have troubles with your brother?" Atsushi hit the nail on the head, but he didn't really have anything else to go by.

"Uh huh. He broke a promise that we made when little, and I...I broke it not long ago. He's dating Tezuka, Seigaku's Captain. And it ticks me off. But I.. I started dating Mizuki-san a couple months ago and it doesn't feel all that bad. It doesn't erase all the pain, but it fills up some parts that were missing. But I..I did _that _with Mizuki and now I feel horrible." Yuuta spilled the words out. Atsushi seemed to contemplate things before talking.

"Well, seems you had deep feelings for your brother, but are seeking an escape by seeing those aspects you miss in Mizuki. But he's just a substitute for your brother. You weren't exactly ready to sacrifice your self for the cause, as your mind and body are telling you, but your body lied to your heart and mind. You don't need to feel completely like a lost cause, because if your brother loves you, then he'll forgive you for breaking the promise. Surely he'll understand your feelings even more." Yuuta was wishing he had grabbed a jacket or something instead of walking outside in shorts and a t-shirt like an idiot.

"I suppose you're right." Atsushi smiled before throwing an arm around Yuuta, tugging him into a hug.

"Family is held together by unconditional love and blood. Things will work out. If you need to talk, come seek me out. I'm usually here when I can't sleep. Knock twice then three times at my door if I'm not here." The third year lead the second year back inside. "And next time, wear more clothes when walking out in the middle of winter."

"Sorry, wasn't really thinking." Yuuta rubbed the back of his head as the two stopped outside Atsushi's door.

"Try and rest up. Night, Yuuta."

"Night." Atsushi slipped silently into the room he shared with Yanagizawa. Last thing he wanted was to wake up the other boy. Yuuta returned back to his room to rest. Maybe Atsushi was right and things would work out. Tugging his shorts off, Yuuta crawled into bed. He mainly snuggled against himself and the feel of his shirt. He could still remember his brother giving him the shirt, he had yelled and said he didn't want the shirt, but Fuji made him take it anyway.

"Arigato..Aniki."

Another chapter down, but what's this, more turmoil? And even an injury to everyone's favorite left-hand killer? What awaits the St. Rudolph boys next chapter? Find out then.


	5. Healing

Here it is, the Chapter five. I kinda wrote four and five back to back, since four was really bland. And I'm not up to writing love scenes between people, it's not my style. But this chapter should make up for lack of action in the last chapter. And will have a nice cliff hanger. Enjoy, and R&R.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, belongs to... The All-American Rejects.

// Yesterday was hell

But today I'm fine without you

Run away this time without you

And all I ever thought you'd be

That face is tearing holes in me again //

_The young boy was crying on his bed. He had gotten his brother in trouble and didn't have the courage to stand up and say that he had done it. Truthfully, it had been his fault for everything. Those guys deserved what they got. They were the ones who started it, picking on his brother and him. The boy wanted to stand up to them, but ended up getting a little beat up, his brother coming in and taking them out. Their way home, Fuji had cleaned up Yuuta with a cloth his mother made him take with him. He had cried then, too. His brother was more beat up than he was, yet was taking care of him. It wasn't fair. Now his brother was in trouble for something he did. Why was everything so unfair?_

_"Yuuta-kun..." The voice made him look up, tears still gliding down his cheeks._

_"Aniki..." He flailed as he rushed to cling to his brother._

_"Shh.. Yuuta-kun, everything is alright." Yuuta burried his face into the other boy's chest, almost collapsing in the embrace._

_"Aniki got in trouble." Fuji couldn't help but smile._

_"I don't want you getting in trouble. It's nothing major, Yuuta-kun. So don't worry." The elder rubbed the tears out of Yuuta's eyes and brushed away the marks on the younger boy's cheeks._

_"Aniki, you shouldn't take the blame." Fuji just smiled at his determined little brother._

_"No, no, Yuuta. It's fine. There's nothing left. Everything will be alright. No one will bother us again. If they do, don't worry, I'll take care of them. I won't let you get injured again." The younger boy believed the words._

Yuuta and Mizuki had continued to remain on the intimate level for the last couple weeks. The knot in Yuuta's stomach was still there, but he was always ignoring it. He was now always hanging out with Atsushi at three in the morning. Sometimes he began to feel like the older boy was waiting for him to appear, but other times he felt he needed to escape to gather his own thoughts. Yuuta was collapsed on his bed, Mizuki had gone home for the weekend. Even though Yuuta had been invited to come along, he passed by lying and saying he was going to go home. His bed was becoming a little too comfortable below him. The dorms were a little on the quiet side, since most were away at home. It was mid sunday afternoon and he knew that Atsushi would be returning back. He had wanted to talk to the boy. So getting up, he tugged on his tennis warm up, taking out of his room and out the door. And as if on que, Atsushi was standing right there.

"Tadaima." Yuuta laughed and smiled.

"Welcome back, Atsushi." The elder boy ruffled Yuuta's hair. Both boys clueless that Mizuki had returned and noticed this. He had often caught the two boys conversing in a friendly manner, sometimes what seemed to be a little more close than friends.

"Did you have fun with your brother this weekend?" Atsushi nodded.

"We went and played tennis like when we were kids. It brought back memories. Not everything has been repaired, but it's slow baby steps." Yuuta nodded, listening to him. "What about you? Did you go home this weekend?"

"No. I remained here. I didn't feel much like going home." Atsushi blinked.

"You haven't been home since Christmas break, right? I'm sure your family misses you." Yuuta shrugged.

"I cleared the courts off. Will you play a match with me?" Atsushi blinked before nodding.

"Alright." Their match was a nice long one, both boths being careful not to hurt themselves in the cold, but also not letting up in points. Mizuki, unknowing to the boys, was watching them from afar. Perhaps, if Mizuki could be labeled so, he was jealous.

Both boys returned back to the dorms, freezing from the cold, but otherwise happy. They hung out chatting in Atsushi's room. Yanagizawa had yet to return from visiting home. Yuuta was playing a giant plush duck he found on the third year's bed, finding it amusing.

"I got it for him for christmas, he reminds me of a duck. So I dress it up in his stuff to creep him out. It's kinda funny, not making fun on Yanagizawa, but just seeing his reactions. 'That duck does not look like me, da ne' or 'You're losing it Atsushi, da ne. There's nothing alike between us so stop calling that duck Shinya, da ne.' It's really funny." Yuuta laughed, able to see what Atsushi had been talking about. The door knob twisted and the door opened.

"Tsushi, I'm back, da ne." Both occupants of the room burst into a fit of laughter, causing Yanagizawa to blink, not able to understand what was going on.

"Have fun, Atsushi-senpai. I'm gunna head back to my room. Thanks for the match, it was fun." He grabbed his racquet and passed by Shinya and moved back to his room. He dropped onto his bed, stretching out. He came to realize that he actually had missed having the younger Kisarazu nearby to talk to.

The week passed quickly, and Atsushi and Yuuta continued their nightly talks. Friday came and Atsushi left back home, but unexpectedly returned early saturday morning. He woke Yuuta up and the two just hung out in the younger Fuji's room.

"He went out on a date with Saeki-san? You sure it was a date?" Yuuta was turning a cup of hot chocolate around in his hands. Atsushi was sitting in his chair, unable to keep his gaze from the hot chocolate in his own cup.

"Yah. It's what mom said." They had been sitting there talking into the afternoon. Nighttime came, and nothing really had been changed about Atsushi's situation with his brother. The third year left his cup on Yuuta's desk, retreating to his room for a bit. Right after he left, another third year took the chance to slip into his room.

"You spend a lot of time with Atsushi, Yuuta-kun." The grey orbed boy looked over to the door.

"Mizuki." He was stood right up. "Is something wrong?"

"Just that you're spending more time with that Kisarazu than me. Do you like him more than me? Is he the one you want to go be with, Yuuta?" Mizuki, even though he truely loved Yuuta, also saw the boy as a way to get back at Fuji Syuusuke. And at the moment, revenge was more impotant than love. Yuuta's cup shattered on the floor as Mizuki grabbed his hand.

"Ow. Mizuki, what's wrong with you? I'm just friends with Atsushi-senpai." Inside, he knew that he did have a faint crush on the older boy, but it wasn't something that could happen.

"I don't want you spending so much time with him. He might get the wrong ideas. Do you understand, Yuuta-kun? I don't want your tennis to suffer, nor his. His already is bad enough, even if I have given him the guidance to improve." Yuuta's face showed his face as Mizuki's grip on his wrist tightened.

"Ow, I won't stop hanging out with friends." Mizuki raised an eyebrow.

"Then maybe I should shatter the one thing you're good at, hm? You'll never beat your brother. You never have a chance. That's always why you're chasing after him. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have come so far. So all I ask for, and you deny. You're so ungrateful." Mizuki couldn't stand that his perfect plan for revenge was coming undone. There was a sudden snap, Yuuta's voice escalating to a scream in pain. He almost colapsed into the pain, but it fueled a hatred in him which caused him to slug Mizuki, causing the shocked boy to release him.

"We're through, Mizuki-san!" Yuuta made a mad dash out of the room and disappeared from Mizuki's sights. The third year started banging on the doors to St Rudolph regulars, creating a search party, minus Yanagizawa who was at home.

"Yuuta is missing, we have to find him."

Where did Yuuta go? And can Mizuki be so cruel? Find out the next turn of events next time. Stay tuned.


	6. Broken Future

Chapter six is here, no need to worry no more. But the ending is slowly stretching towards the true climax of the story. Without further instruction, let the chapter begin. Enjoy, and R&R.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, which belongs to Blink 182.

// And if we can have another day

I've got so much left to say

I'd tell you everything

And I'll laugh when I think about the past

When I see you after class

You're hating everything //

_"I'm gunna be better than you at something, Aniki." Yuuta pouted, his brother beat him at another board game. Fuji laughed._

_"We'll find something sooner or later."_

_"It's gunna be my goal. To be better than you." Yuuta was determined._

_"But if you're better than me, then there will be no need for me in your life." Fuji's smile was a little on the sad side._

_"That's a lie. Because I want you at my side, Aniki. I'll protect you." Fuji ruffled Yuuta's hair. The eight-year-old grumbling about his brother antics._

_"I'll always be by your side, no matter what happens. I'll always be here when you call for me."_

_"You'll have to go away at some point." Fuji shook his head._

_"Unless you want me to do so, I'll remain here for you." Yuuta drew his knees to his chest._

_"Don't you have dreams and goals, Aniki?" Wouldn't he just be hindering whatever goals his brother wanted to do? Stop his brother from fulfilling his dreams._

_"I want to become a photographer, that's my true aim." Yuuta blinked, he had always believed it would be tennis._

_"What about tennis?"_

_"That's just something I do in my spare time, something I do for fun to spend more time with you, Yuuta." Yuuta huffed._

_"Stupid, Aniki. If i never beat you at tennis and then you can retire to become a photographer. I'll do it before high school." Fuji chuckled._

_"But what about you, Yuuta? What do you want to do when older?" Yuuta thought about it for a minute. He always was thinking about jobs when little._

_"I will be whatever I'm allowed to be, as long as I can stay with Aniki."_

No one could find the missing boy. The search had been going on for an hour long and no one had been able to find him. The best bet was that he had somehow escaped out of the school. Atsushi brushed some hair from his face as he opened his door, running his fingers through his hair, but paused mid-action.

"Yuuta?" The said boy looked up at the third year.

"Shut the door and don't tell anyone I'm here." Atsushi nodded and closed the door.

"Mizuki said you ran off. Mad he broke up with you." Yuuta was quite shocked, Atsushi noticing it.

"I broke up with him. I.. I can't play tennis anymore." Yuuta was holding back from bursting to tears from a mixture of pain from his heart and the pain from his swollen left wrist.

"What're you talking about? Of course you can." Atsushi knelt down next to him. "Just because you broke up with Mizuki doesn't man you can't play..."

"My wrist..I think he broke it." Atsushi's eyes trailed over to the swollen wrist, which hung to the side at a weird angle. Atsushi hurriedly tugged Yuuta to his feet, throwing a jacket around the boys shoulders.

"I'm taking you to the hospital, and I won't take no as an answer. We can't just do nothing." Yuuta bit his lip as he was escorted to the hospital. It was more like a hike than a regular walk, but it was a little on the deserted side when they entered. Yuuta was rushed right away from Atsushi to the x-ray room, where it was confirmed that Yuuta's wrist had actually been shattered completely across, which a hair pin fracture in his thumb. The cast really itched as he was returned back to Atsushi. The older boy smiling at him.

"It hurts...And this cast is itchy.." Yuuta complained. Atsushi moved over to the counter, digging into the pocket of his jacket and paid for the hospital visit. "Eh, I'll pay you back, Atsushi-senpai."

"Don't worry about it, Yuuta." Atsushi signed a slip and placed his jacket back around Yuuta's shoulders, leading him back out into the winter night. "I want you to spend the night in my room. I won't tell anyone you're there. If they ask where you went, we'll say you went right away to the hospital and they held you there for a while." Yuuta nodded and the rest of the trudge back to the school was in silence, even entering Atsushi's room. With Shinya away at home, it would mean that there would be silence.

"You can take my bed and I can sleep in Yanagizawa's bed." Atsushi blinked at Yuuta gripping his shirt.

"Please... Share your bed with me." Atsushi patted Yuuta on the head and nodded. Easing the boy into the bed he rested beside him, wrapping his arms protectly around him.

"He did it because I hung out with you more than I did with him. He got really mad." Yuuta was slightly shaking.

"It still doesn't excuse what he did to you."

"Sorry, this hasn't been the most exciting weekend. From your brother to me and Mizuki-san." Atsushi ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Don't worry about it. Just try to get some sleep." Yuuta nodded. A little bit of silence fell between the two boys.

"Atsushi?"

"Hm?" Yuuta kissed him.

"Thank you." Before Atsushi could respond, the other boy had fallen out. Something about it just made the Kisarazu boy chuckle.

Morning seemed to come quickly. And at first light, both boys were down in the dorm leader's room.

"You want to switch Yuuta and Yanagizawa's rooms? On what grounds? Would he even accept these terms?" The dorm leader was tapping a clip board with a pen, as if trying to decide whether or not to go through with it.

"Hajime Mizuki is right across the hall from Yuuta and up until last night they had been going out. He broke Yuuta's wrist in a fit of anger and I don't think he's safe being alone for a bit. It's our last time couple months at this school. Yanagizawa is always making comments that he wants a single room next year." Yuuta was just looking back and forth between the two.

"Fine. Approved. Make sure to have the things switched by evening and sorted out. Any trouble and I'm seeking you out Kisarazu Atsushi." Atsushi tugged Yuuta up.

"Thank you." He lead Yuuta out and smiled. "Shall we begin the move?"

"Uh, sure." The move was more simple than they thought, since Yanagizawa was more organized than Yuuta. Settling into his new room with Atsushi, the third year tore up his bedings and moved them to the upper bunk.

"You'll have the bottom one. It'll be easier on you with a broken wrist." Yuuta nodded, setting his things on his half of the desk. He didn't really use the desk unless it was for homework, but liked writing on his bed, it was more comfortable. The door twisted and opened and Yanagizawa stood in the door way.

"You won't believe what happened, Atsushi, da ne. The dorm leader stopped me as I walked in and said I was being moved to a single room, da ne. It's like a dream come true, not that it was bad rooming with you, da ne. But I get my own room. I wonder who'se room I'm taking over, da ne." Yuuta could now understand why Atsushi would seem a little relieved to get rid of the other third year, but they also had been a pretty good doubles pair.

"You're getting his room." Atsushi pointed to Yuuta.

"What?" It was the first time since arriving he didn't say his trademark words.

"I don't want to be alone and Atsushi-senpai said I could trade with you and you wouldn't mind. I hope you don't." Yanagizawa blinked, was Yuuta actually acting insecure? Or was the boy just going to say 'psyche' or something dumb.

"It's no problem, da ne. Have fun, da ne." He disappeared from sight, off to settle in the new room. The first night was a little weird, Yuuta wasn't used to a double room.

"You asleep, Atsushi?" There was a little noise before Atsushi's face appeared handing over the side of the bed, his hair completely away from his face.

"Can't sleep?"

"I can ask the same about you." Yuuta was holding back from laughing.

"Just thinking. What's bothering you?" Yuuta sighed, looking to his cast, which already has Atsushi's signature on it.

"I made a promise with my Aniki. I would defeat him by the time he goes to high school, but I won't be able to fulfill it..and he'll go off to being a photographer and leave me behind." Atsushi chuckled.

"Don't worry. If he's like how you describe him to be, he'll always wait for you." Atsushi disappeared. "If he really loves you, he'll always be right there waiting for you when you return."

Yuuta closed his eyes and imagined his brother's image. The happy face was full of love. The mirage's lips moved, _Welcome home, Yuuta._

With a new development in the story, how can Yuuta deal without being able to play tennis. And with a new relationship looming, will everyone be accepting of it? And what about Fuji? What does he think of the new things going on in his younger brother's life? It's a summer of reunitings, love, and conflict. And when Yuuta thinks about the past, will Yuuta finally come to terms with the sticky situation between him and his brother or will everything just become worse? Find out next chapter.


	7. Summer love

Chapter seven is here. I really didn't plan on doing this. Two nights in a row (Well, rather last night I kinda studied more than anything and procrastinated), I got in a funk and didn't feel like doing anything, so I sat listening to Clazziquai, and M-Flo, only M-Flo loves Alex. Love 'Love Me After 12 AM.' Third day in a row, but last night I got caught up in glowsticking and watching Nigahiga on youtube.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, Lifehouse.

// I'm hangin' on another day

Just to see what you will throw my way

And I'm hanging on to the words you say

You said that I will be ok //

_"You're really going to leave for that school, Yuuta?" Syuusuke was at the door again, watching his younger brother pack._

_"Yes. Now leave." His voice was sharp, restraining from going into a yell._

_"I can't talk to my little brother?" Fuji made it sound like he was hurt, but Yuuta didn't buy it at all._

_"You're the reason why I'm leaving." Yuuta slammed another pair of shorts into his bag._

_"What did I do wrong, Yuuta? Tell me." Yuuta turned right around to yell at his brother, but stopped midsentence at his brother's frown. His brother was always smiling, always faking his way through everything. But here he was, admitting defeat and wasn't attempting to conceal anything. Blue orbs were looking into grey ones._

_"Stop being a pain. You're causing me to lose my concentration." Yuuta had waited last minute to pack. He was leaving as soon as he was finished for St. Rudolph. He would be away from Seishun Gakuen, away from his Aniki, away from being called 'Fuji's little brother.'_

_"Yuuta, do you really have to go?" Yuuta twitched in the embrace. His brother was pressed up against his back, arms wrapped around his chest. It was the first time they both realized that Yuuta was not about equal in size to Fuji._

_"Aniki, please let go." Yuuta's hand was shaking. He just had to get away. The hands on his chest disappeared, a part of him wanted to turn around and draw his brother in an embrace, but he refrained from doing so._

_"I wish you weren't leaving." Fuji moved back a couple steps, Yuuta closing the back and zipping it up._

_"This is how it has to be." The boy moved over to wander around in his closet, pulling out his racquet bag. Fuji followed the younger boy down the stairs._

_"So you're really leaving now?" Yuuta stood in the doorway, looking back at his brother._

_"Yah." Fuji shifted uncomfortably._

_"I'll always be here waiting for you. Someday everything will be alright. Find yourself, Yuuta. And then return back to me."_

_"Yah yah."_

"Congraduations, Atsushi." Yuuta was hanging onto the elder boy's arm. It was almost time for their next break, which means Yuuta would now become a third year and Atsushi was going on to high school. Atsushi ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Thanks. How do you plan on spending your third year, Captain?" Yuuta laughed.

"I don't feel like I should be captain, after having to sit out alot of the season with a broken wrist. Next year, I'm going all out." Atsushi smiled.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine. You get the cast off in a week, so you can practice over the summer." Yuuta nodded.

"Yah, and can take a shower without putting a bag over my arm. But seriously, one more week. That means it's been..." Yuuta started to count. "Uh, four weeks that we've been going out?"

"Mhm." They spent quite a lot of time together, in and out of their shared dorm room. "I have plans for the first day of break."

"Really?" Yuuta blinked.

"Yah. Dragging you off to the beach back home in Chiba." This caused Yuuta to smile, he couldn't believe he had doubted Atsushi for a second.

"Sounds like fun. But it's no fun, I can't swim due to my cast." Yuuta hadn't always been a fan of swimming in the sea, after Syuusuke almost let him drown his first time there.

"We can tan or play volleyball or something." Yuuta nodded. The two boys haulted outside their dorm room. Most kids had sent everything back home for the vacation, including Atsushi and Yuuta. Atsushi had Yuuta not waiting last minute, which had the younger boy more organized.

"I'm gunna miss this place, having you as a roommate. It'll be different without you around, and everyone." The middle school student opened the door to the empty room, minus their last bags.

"Just think, you came here barely knowing anyone. Even when people leave, you'll still have people around. And I'm always just a phone call away, and always willing to sneak out and come visit." Atsushi tugged his backpack on, hand on his tennis bag. His usual red ribbon was tied up tightly along the handle of his bag. Yuuta slung his bag across his shoulder and turned.

"Yah. I suppose so. And then I'll be in high school with you in a year." Atsushi chuckled.

"You like looking into the future, don't you." Yuuta grabbed his tennis bag and nodded.

"It passes the time and makes things better to look forward to." Atsushi took the boy's casted hand and led him out of the building. It was a beautiful day, nice and warm. It was one of those perfect tennis days. The walk to the train station didn't seem to take that long, a lot quicker than getting to the hospital. The station was a little on the busy side, both boys easily getting their tickets to Chiba and heading off to wait for their train to be called.

"Ne, Yuuta." Atsushi leaned back as the other boy looked to him.

"You should spend this summer wisely." Yuuta blinked.

"Eh? What?" Atsushi's response was cut out by their train being called, so the now first year high school student drew the other to his feet and off to the train. The train wasn't as crowded as one would've thought it'd be. Yuuta sat, Atsushi standing right beside him. The train trip started out in silence, but it became quite interesting.

"What happened to your hand, Mister?" A boy, no older than four, was standing in front of Yuuta. Chocolate locks were similar to Fuji's style, but the front holding no bangs. But the colbolt orbs reminded him more of himself. The boy was holding onto a teddy bear, which was surprising for a boy to be carrying.

"A friend accidently broke it." The child's eyes went wide as he poked it with a tiny digit.

"Mama had one. Daddy did it. He didn't mean to. Oh oh, this is Shuu." The boy held up his bear. Yuuta reached out his hand and shook a paw, smiling gently.

"Nice to meet you, Shuu-san. My name is Yuuta." The boy laughed.

"And my name is Mikoto. O-nii-chan, are you going to Chiba?" Yuuta nodded.

"Yah. This is my friend, Atsushi. I'm going to spend the night there before heading back to Tokyo." The boy looked up at Atsushi before looking back to Yuuta.

"O-nii-chan, he looks like a girl." Yuuta couldn't help but laugh.

"I thought that at first impression, too, but he isn't. Trust me. Don't let his looks fool you, he's more of a gentleman than a lady." Atsushi twitched at the whispered comment.

"Yuuta..." Yuuta smirked.

"Ooohh, don't hurt O-nii-chan." Yuuta reached out with his right hand and ruffled the tiny boy's hair.

"He wouldn't hurt me, don't worry." There was a small gasping sound as the trio looked to another boy who appeared. Similar to the younger boy, his hair was buzz cut short with sharp sky blue eyes.

"Miko-chan, there you are." The boy grabbed his younger brother's hand.

"This is my O-nii-chan, Megumi. Megumi-nii-chan. That's Yuuta-nii-chan and Atsushi-nii-chan." The elder boy bowed.

"Thanks for looking after my little brother." Yuuta nodded, but his attention turned back to Mikoto as he felt something placed on his lap, the teddy bear.

"You take care of Shuu, he'll watch over you. You don't look completely happy, so Shuu'll protect the happiness you have, O-nii-chan." Mikoto smiled before holding his brother's hand with both of his.

"He's your friend. Are you sure about this?" Mikoto nodded.

"You need his guidance more than me. I got my aniki, he'll protect me. Take care of Shuu, Yuuta-nii." Yuuta's attention was on the stuffed animal on his lap as the two younger boys left.

"Cute kid." Atsushi slid into the seat next to Yuuta.

"Reminds me of how I was at his age..minus the bear." Atsushi chuckled and picked the bear up.

"Take good care of Yuuta, Shuu. I'm leaving him in your guiding care." Yuuta twitched and grabbed the bear away.

"Stop talking to it. That's jut creepy. It's something aniki would do." Yuuta stopped dead in his tracks, looking at the bear.

"Our stop is next." Atsushi poked Yuuta in the side, right as the train came to a hault at the station. Both boys got up and departed for the station, wandering around to the surface world. It was even more beautiful in Chiba than back in Tokyo, also a little more lively. As the boys were heading to the beach, a familiar sight caused both boys to hault, as if they had much choice. The entire previous Rokkaku tennis team stood before them, including Ryou.

"Tsushi and a Yuuta." Saeki threw his arms around the two in a hug. "Been a while."

"I thought you guys would be practicing." Atsushi caught his breath when Saeki let go.

"Yah, we decided against it and are hanging out at the beach. We're on a little trip to the store." Atsushi sweatdropped.

"The whole team? Wouldn't it have made more sense for only a small group to go?"

"If a small group goes, I want back to the beach." Ryou tugged his cap up a little as he spoke.

"Right. Davide, kentaro, Ryou, you three can head back. Take Yuuta and Tsushi with you." Saeki lead the others away. Yuuta turned to the younger Kisarazu.

"Sushi?" Atsushi twitched as they began to follow the other boys.

"Not that kind of thinking. Just removed the 'a'. Since the 't' becomes silent, it just becomes Tsushi." Yuuta nodded at the lesson. The beach was pretty full of people, but the Rokkaku boys had a nice spot not far from the water, but far enough back not to get trampled by little kids or flying volleyballs. Yuuta sat on a small corner of a blanket, Atsushi stretched out next to him, Ryou on his other side.

"He staying over the night?" Kentaro and Davide were playing a game of poker, which Ryou seemed to be watching.

"No, he was heading back to Tokyo before nightfall." Ryou sat up, looking from Atsushi to Yuuta.

"Hey, if you're not needed back at home, stay the night. It'd be no problem and I'm sure Tsushi wouldn't mind." Atsushi was next to sit up, challenging his brother in a staring contest.

"Ryou..." The said boy cocked his head to the side a little.

"Got something to hide, Tsushi?" The shorter haired twin shook his head, looking to Yuuta.

"Stay the night, Yuuta." The boy simply nodded his head, which went a little unnoticed as Atsushi went back to a stare down with his twin. Saeki's return set the twins apart.

"So, Tsushi and Yuuta, does the yearn to be home and the beach bring you here?" Saeki sat right between the twins, splitting them apart and ending their silent feud.

"Uh yah. I thought I'd bring Yuuta to the beach on the first day of summer break." Saeki nodded, handing both St Rudolph boys juice. Atsushi took his more grateful than Yuuta, who waited for the third year to open his so he could have his opened.

"Oh, Yuuta. What happened to your hand?" Yuuta's gaze moved to his cast.

"It's almost healed. Accidently broke my wrist. It comes off in a week, though." He took his juice from Atsushi, cupping the can with both hands.

"What'd you do for the tennis season?"

"I sat out and acted as manager in Mizuki-san's place. It was a little hard since I had trouble writing sometimes, but I managed and got the hang of it." Yuuta took a sip of his drink, but almost choked.

"I say we all play a round game of old maid." Yuuta was drawn back to old images of him and his brother playing old maid with Yumiko, he always lost. Cards were dealt and the game began. Yuuta was happy he didn't have the old maid, but his luck changed for the worst after plucking it up out of Davide's hand. Atsushi was first to go out, followed by Saeki, Ryou, Bane, Itsuki, and Davide. The ones left were Kentaro, Shudo, and Yuuta. Yuuta held three cards, the old maid, a two, and the queen of hearts. Shudo had the other queen of hearts and a three. Kentaro had the other two and the other three. Shudo looked over to Yuuta and grabbed the middle card, his face going white at the site of the old maid. Kentaro took a card from Yuuta and huffed at getting the useless Queen. Yuuta reached over and grabbed a card from Shudo's hand, getting the three. He was so excited that he didn't lose, he wanted to tell Fuji. In the end, Shudo was the one to lose. The sun was setting and creating a beautiful view from where they were.

The twins and Yuuta were the first to depart, leaving the others behind. Ryou helped Yuuta with his things, feeling like being a little on the generous side for his brother's current crush. Their house was a modest one, housing the twins and their parents. Both were home, their parents reading the paper at the table while their mother was cooking dinner.

"Taidaima." Both Kisarazu's said at the same time. Yuuta bowed.

"Shitsure shimasu." Atsushi almost tripped out of his shoes.

"You don't need to feel inferior, Yuuta." He ruffled the boy's hair before stepping out of the genkan.

"Okaeri." The boys heard their mother call from the kitchen. Ryou stood behind to turn Yuuta's shoes around to face the door before following them, departing as the two boys went to put their things in Atsushi's room before joining them in the kitchen.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san, this is Yuuta. Yuuta, my parents." Yuuta bowed with the introductions.

"Pleased to meet you, Yuuta-kun. Atsushi has told us a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you." Yuuta's cheeks tinted pink.

"The pleasure is mine."

"Please, stay the night. It's been some time since Atsushi brought home company." Yuuta nodded.

"I'd be honored." A small giggle left the elder female's lips. Ryou was seated at the table, his chair tipped back.

"Long day, Tou-san?" Atsushi and Yuuta joined them at the table.

"Yah, but it's nice to be home to relax." The night played out like this, Yuuta enjoying his stay in the Kisarazu household, it was a very loving environment, even between the two brothers. It wasn't like him and Fuji at all, they weren't as broken as he and his brother were, or so it's how it appeared. Yuuta helped wash dished after the meal was finished, feeling like he had to do something to help out. After that was finished, bother of the younger boys headed to their room, Yuuta plopping down on the bed.

"Your family is so... normal." Atsushi blinked.

"Not really."

"Compared to mine. Aniki with a brother complexion, Nee-san with her weird obessessions, and the whole Fuji family being great with lying with both our eyes and words. I swear." Atsushi chuckled as he removed his shirt, tugging on a more casual night shirt. He started to rumage through a drawer before chucking a shirt to Yuuta.

"Something to wear so you don't need to wear your clothes for two days straight." Yuuta tuggeded his shirt off and tugged on the loan shirt, it smelt just like Atsushi.

"Do you need anything?" Atsushi's shorts were at his feet. Yuuta blushed and looked aside.

"No. I'm fine." Atsushi nodded and left the room. Yuuta released a breath he had been holding. He felt a little weird stripping down to his boxers in someone else's room, minus his brother's. He crawled under the covering, staring at the ceiling. It felt so weird, he had slept over people's houses before and he had even slept in different dorm rooms, but this still felt different. He closed his eyes to concentrate, but found himself distracted by a conversation that seemed closer than the two would like to admit.

"Think, Tsushi." Ryou's voice was rough.

"Ryou, stay out of it." Atsushi's voice was a little defensive. The distance allowed Yuuta to guess they were in the other twin's room, door only open a crack.

"I'm losing you, Tsushi. I'm losing you to Yuuta. You're going away." A chuckle was heard from one could only guess as Atsushi.

"I'm not going anywhere. We'll always remain brothers. I'll always return back to you." Yuuta opened his eyes to gaze at the ceiling.

"Always remain as brothers? Return back?"

What does Yuuta think of this conversation? And what memories does it bring back within the boy? And what exactly sparked Yuuta's interest in running away? Find out next chapter.


	8. Remembering the Past

It took too long to update, thus I'm going to try and do a couple chapters today to make up for the lost track of time. This entire chapter is just flashback. R&R. Thanks and enjoy.

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, Clazziquai. It's been translated from Korean to English.

// Don't be sad. As time passes we'll become

I can't live without you

I hate you because I love you this much

Without saying anything, just hold my hand

So you don't recognize me, don't keep any memories of me

I love you, but if I have to send you away

I won't have any scars or regrets

Even if everything changes, I won't

I love you

I still love you very much //

_Yuuta was collapsed on the couch, he had just went through such a long day. Syuusuke had decided to leave all the cleaning to Yuuta. So thus, the boy had cleaned the house from top to bottom. He hated cleaning with a passion, well not to that extent, but he couldn't stand it. It's reflected in the fact that he rarely cleans his room unless threatened by Yumiko or his mom. A shiver ran down the back of his neck or maybe it was sweat, he did more work today than he does at tennis practice._

_"Tadaima." The elder Fuji's voice rang out from the genkan._

_"Okaeri." Yuuta called from the living room. Fuji smiled at his brother befoe going into the kitchen to put away the goodies he had had gone out to buy, saying he had to run errands for Yumiko while she was away visiting friends in Hiroshima for the weekend. Their mother and father were at a meeting in Kyoto for their father's company. They figured it'd be a nice little vacation for the two of them. This left the two brothers alone to take care of each other, or more like Fuji take care of Yuuta._

_"Yuuta, do you need anything?" Fuji called from the other room._

_"No, Aniki." He blinked as Fuji now stood in the doorway._

_"No sweettooth after cleaning all day? I've brought rewards for my little brother." Yuuta twitched at the little brother comment, but sat up._

_"What're you talking..." Yuuta's voice seemed to go mute at the sight of a bag of truffles._

_"I bought treats for you, Yuuta. Kaa-san wouldn't approve if she was home, but she doesn't need to know." Yuuta's teeth already hurt just looking at the bag. Yumiko had been saying he was going to wrote his teeth if he doesn't get rid of liking sweets and pies._

_"Is that what you did when you said you were running errands for Nee-san?" Fuji plopped himself down next to his brother._

_"Possibly." Yuuta dug his hand into the back and started to unwrap them, sticking two right in his mouth._

_"This day'll be between us, then." Fuji smiled, popping a truffle into his own mouth._

_"Agreed. It's also to make up for yesterday." Yuuta stopped midchew, going white. He didn't want to remember that. He moved away an inch. He couldn't stand remembering it. Worst of all, he liked how it felt. He wasn't supposed to enjoy his brother kissing him, that's why he had punched the other before disappearing into his room. He didn't want things to be like that, it couldn't be like that. He didn't want to belong to his brother, no, he was only just a shadow of the other boy. He was only an object of affection, that was why Fuji bought him things that he liked. Yuuta slowly grew disgusted, with not only himself for accepting them, but his brother for thinking he could buy him._

_"I don't want it." Yuuta had swallowed what had been in his mouth and got up._

_"Yuuta..I'm sorry." Yuuta turned back around, his mouth was open to say something, but he closed it and stormed off. Fuji signed as he set the chocolates down. He really had messed this up. He winced at the front door slamming shut._

_Yuuta rubbed some sweat from his forehead. He had been having the trainer practice with him for the last two hours. He got most of his frustration out, but a part of him wasn't satisfied._

_"Hey, we're a player a short. Care to join us?" His face turned to meet the boy who would change his future drasticly._

_"Sure."_

_"Good choice. He's Fuji Syuusuke's little brother." Yuuta snapped his head to glare at his trainer, but it returned back to the new trio._

_"I don't care who he is." Yuuta ended up playing singles against the three boys one after the other, ending with Mizuki._

_"I was completely overpowered." The two shook hands._

_"The three of us are going to be regulars for St. Rudolph this year. You should think about coming to our school. We're the tennis elite and you'd be a good addition." Mizuki, as he introduced himself to be, was twirling strands around a finger, a habbit Yuuta would fine to be quite normal when Mizuki was scheming._

_"Eh? Can I really just do that?" Mizuki nodded and motioned to Atsushi._

_"He was having brother problems and I recruited him to come to St Rudolph not long ago. Same can be the same for you." Yuuta nodded, planning on transfering as soon as possible. Yuuta left back for home more happier than when he had left. He was still recalling the boys he met. Mizuki's composure was just amazing, he seemed well collected. And Atsushi had a slight feminine appearance to him. Yuuta's cheeks tinted pink at his thoughts. He sighed as he opened the door and shut it behind him._

_"Tadaima." Yuuta slipped off his shoes and proceeded it._

_"Okaeri, Yuuta." Yuuta headed right up to his room, setting his stuff down. Yuuta turned to head back downstairs when he paused at his brother being in the doorway._

_"Yuuta..."_

_"What."_

_"You went out to play tennis?"_

_"Yes, and I met some interesting people who made a good offer and I might take them up on it." Fuji blinked._

_"What offer?"_

_"You'll see." Yuuta brushed his brother as he went down to the kitchen. The rest of the weekend continued with the two brothers speaking as little as possible, their parents and sister returning in time for dinner of sunday. At dinner, conversation brought up Yuuta's offer._

_"Anything interesting happen this weekend?" Their mother asked. Yuuta's attention was taken from poking a carrot to his mother._

_"Yah. I wanna transfer schools." Everyone stopped eating, turning their attention to the youngest Fuji._

_"What are you talking about? Are you not happy at Seishun Gakuen with Syuusuke?" The first year wanted to yell that he wasn't, that no one ever noticed he wasn't._

_"I met some boys at the tennis courts yesterday, they told me about their school. St Rudolph, an all boy's school here in Tokyo. It's a boarding school, but it's promising. I can even play tennis for them. I'm not exactly.. a hundred percent happy at being in Seishun." His parents exchanged glances._

_"Can't you just play tennis for Seishun?" Yuuta shook his head._

_"No. That's Aniki's role. I'm tired of being Syuusuke's little brother. It's the reason I'm not playing tennis. I hate being compared to him. I'm tired of it, Kaa-san, Tou-san."_

_"You should let him go. It'd be good for him." Yuuta was surprised at hearing his brother talking._

_"Syuusuke..." Yumiko was sitting right next to the elder brother, and could tell there wasn't quite right about him._

_"If it's what you want, Yuuta-dear. Then we'll talk and have you transferred to St. Rudolph." Yuuta nodded._

_"Thank you." Dinner continued in an uncomfortable silence, their father breaking the silence by telling them about their trip in Kyoto. Yuuta and Yumiko washed the dishes, Syuusuke seeming to disappear into his room._

_"Yuuta, are you sure you want to transfer? Syuusuke has always been so proud of you being in school with him." Yumiko handed her brother another dish to dry, which he did._

_"I don't care, Nee-san. I want to go and find myself. This is the perfect chance. I won't have to be Fuji Syuusuke's little brother, I can be Fuji Yuuta." He set the plate down, his sister trying to register the words in her head._

_"Yuuta... Talk to your brother. I'll take care of the dishes, just go talk to Syuusuke." She took the towel from him and shoo'd him off. Yuuta sighed as he wiped his hands on his shirt, standing outside his brother's door for a minute. As he was going to knock, the door opened._

_"Come in, Yuuta." Yuuta could catch a small hint that his brother hadn't been doing just anything, but wouldn't say a word. He slipped in and sat on the edge of his brother's bed. It smelt of him, smelt of the sweet scent that he always would associate with Syuusuke. It was sweet, but not over powering, no, it was gentle, like his brother._

_"Aniki... I'm sorry." Fuji sat away at his desk, turning his chair to watch his brother, trying burn the image into his mind so he would never forget the boy._

_"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's simple, you're not happy at Seishun, and you deserve to be happy." Yuuta stared down at his hands. How he wanted to yell that he was just running away from his problems till he can sort them out, but the words couldn't take form. He got up from his seat and stopped at the door, it open a little as he stood there._

_"One day, Aniki... One day I'll tell you exactly what's making me unhappy." It was left at that as Yuuta left the room, closing the door behind him. He was quickly accepted into the school he wanted into, and quickly sent everything there. And like that, Yuuta was gone. The first day, Syuusuke couldn't get used to the silence, it was too unnerving. He would sit in Yuuta's room, trying to adapt to his brother nolonger being there._

_"One day, Yuuta... One day I'll make you happy again, believe in me. I have to send you away, so you can grow. Not as Fuji Yuuta, no as a human being. I know... I should've stopped you, but I love you too much to want to keep you within this cage. I won't change, because I want to be the one you'll return back to. Just.. return one day, return back to me." These words would never reach the boy who now resided in dorm life, ready to begin the change which would unknowingly occur._

Back to normal time, Yuuta brings Atsushi home with him. How will his brother deal with his younger brother's new love? Will the war become less or will there still be an unsettled hatred still hanging in the air? Find out next chapter.


	9. First Return Home

Chapter nine, enjoy. R&R

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, M-Flo loves Alex, 3.

// Watch me when the sky is dark and sun is sleep

Time is here for me to show you wait and se

Want to love you, give you just 'bout everything

Won't you come see me after 12AM

That's when I change...

Watch me when the Tokyo lights glow in the street

Something turns me on and makes me want to scream

Wanna hug you, rub you up and down to your feet

I let myself looser after 12AM //

_Yuuta sniffed as he clung to his brother's arm. The tiny three-year-old was about ready to cry. He had no clue where they were, everything was so confusing. The elder boy seemed to notice the younger boy shaking and stopped to wrap his arms around him._

_"Don't cry, Yuuta. We'll be home soon." Atleast it's what he hoped, but lied to make his baby brother feel better. Their sister had forgotten to pick them up at the playground, which was quite a bit of walking distance from the house for the two children._

_"I wanna go home." Yuuta started to wail and Syuusuke got down on his knees, back to Yuuta._

_"Hope on. I'll give you a piggy back ride." Yuuta wrapped his arms around his brother's neck as he was lifted up. He pressed up against Fuji's back, sniffing as the other boy started to walk. Time seemed to pass, but they weren't home._

_"Aniki, when are we gunna get there?" Yuuta's head was resting on his shoulder, attempting to stay awake and watch where his brother was going._

_"We're almost there, Yuuta." The said boy opened and closed his eyes a couple more times before he fell asleep. Fuji blinked before smiling to himself, humming as his quickened his pace, not too much that it would wake the sleeping child on his back._

_"Huh?" Yuuta's voice was tiny as he felt a finger poking him awake. Fuji was smiling at him before setting him down._

_"We're home, Yuuta." Yuuta's eyes went wide and he smiled widely at Fuji. Fuji opening the door since Yuuta was too short. Both boys walked in and sat in the genkan taking off their shoes._

_"Tadaima!" Both boys cheerfully called out as they stepped into the house. Their mother rushed to them and drew them into her arms and kissed them. At that moment, their dad stepped into the house. He went from looking desperate to looking proud._

_"Okaeri, babies." Both boys squirmed as their mother showered them with affection, giggling._

_"How'd you get home?" Their sister stepped in from behind their father._

_"Aniki." Yuuta happily hugged his brother, all tiredness completely taken away by the excitement of coming home. They were both given dinner before being sent right to bed. Fuji was lying in his bed when he could hear attempts at opening his door. The four year old got right up and let Yuuta in. Adoned in his feety pajamas, the tiny boy waddled past Fuji to crawl into the warm bed. Syuusuke followed behind and crawld in, cuddling his adorable baby brother._

_"If I ever get lost, will Aniki always come find and bring me home?" Grey orbs were looking at his brother._

_"Of course. I would be lost without you, Yuuta."_

_"Then I'll get lost so I can always come home happily with Aniki." Syuusuke laughed, ruffling Yuuta's hair._

_"And I promise to always come find you, no matter what, and bring you home with me."_

Yuuta closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep when the door opened and closed. He could hear soft footsteps tracing over to the bed.

"Yuuta, you asleep?" There wasn't any response, so the boy crawld into the bed and went to sleep. Yuuta looked over at the sleeping figure, seeing him in the perfect state. There was no pain on his face, no sadness, it was as if he was peaceful. He wanted to stretch out a hand and brush some strands from the younger twin's face, but didn't want to wake him. He couldn't only figure the twins had a fight after he started to tune them out. But for now, he would just pretend that he hadn't heard anything, and drifted off to sleep.

Morning came more quickly than Yuuta could've hoped for. But found his face flushing red as he found himself entangled in Atsushi's arms, who was equally red. Both boys got dressed, it was another beautiful day. The train was leaving first thing and they couldn't miss it. It would be a bit before the next one left for Tokyo. Yuuta sat on the seat, playing with Shuu, Atsushi sitting right next to him.

"My family will be a little different. So just be ready." Atsushi nodded. It was the only conversation that was spoken that morning. They even exited the train silently, Atsushi following Yuuta to his house. Yuuta opened the door and stepped in, removing his shoes. Atsushi followed and removed his as well, Yuuta turning them around so the tips were pointed to the door.

"Tadaima." Yuuta's voice wasn't loud, yet wasn't a whisper. He just figured his brother wouldn't care, he had Tezuka over. His sister and parents weren't home either.

"Shitsure shimasu." Both boys invaded the living room, settling down on the couch and watching movie after movie for a while. They weren't the silent movie watchers, no, they were forever making comments to each other and laughing. It was just good old fun. But it was cut short when Yumiko decided to pop in in the middle of a comment.

"He's hot, too bad he has to go after that girl."

"You so know he's just pretending to be straight. No guy in their right mind would chase after her."

"Yah, wish he'd chase me." Yuuta burst into a fit of laughter, trying to surpress the image of the acter chasing after Atsushi like a fanboy. "You better stop thinking naughty thoughts, Yuuta."

"No, no, that was just a funny image." Atsushi decided to tackle the boy.

"Gunna tell?"

"Just you getting chased by that guy, he was like a rabid fanboy or something." Their faces were a couple of inches away.

"Yah?"

"Tadaima. Eh? Yuuta, you have a guest? Oh, and that's a good movie. But Yuuta, you brought someone home with you. This calls for a feast. Good thing I got a lot." She happily hummed as she walked off to the kitchen. Yuuta almost slipped out from under Atsushi, face flushed red, same as the elder boy.

"That was Nee-san, her name's Yumiko." Atsushi nodded, moving.

"She always so chipper?" Yuuta nodded his head as he sat up.

"Yah. She's a regular Fuji. I'm the odd one out." Atsushi patted him on the head, but another voice made both turn to see Syuusuke in the doorway.

"Hm. Not Misaki." Yuuta sweatdropped.

"Mizuki, Aniki. No, this is Atsushi." Fuji nodded.

"Saa... The one who played with the boy who got hit in the face by a ball by Momo. Pleasure."

"Ah, likewise." Atsushi blinked, Fuji disappearing.

"This will be a long evening." Yuuta slid down in the seat and turned up the volume to the tv, drawing their attentions to it. The door opened and closed not long after they went back to watching the movie.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Kaa-san." Yuuta and Yumiko seemed to call at the same time from two different rooms. The elder female laughed, stopping to smile at her son.

"And who is this, Yuuta?" Yuuta and Atsushi turned around.

"Atsushi." Atsushi introduced himself before Yuuta could.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Is it fine if he stays the night, Kaa-san?" Yuuta's mother looked quite surprised, Yuuta really didn't ask to invite people over. She smiled and nodded.

"Of course. I should go help your sister with dinner. You two have fun and call if you need anything." She disappeared and both went back to the movie.

"Your mom is nice." Yuuta nodded.

"Yah." Yuuta twitched at the door opening, everyone was now home.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, dear." The two parents kissed at the edge of the genkan. "Yuuta has a friend over."

"Really?" Yuuta slumped down in his seat. Why was it such a big deal for him to bring someone over? In a second, his father was in the door way, looking in.

"I'm Atsushi. It's a pleasure to meet you." Atsushi gave a nod to Yuuta's father.

"Okaeri, Tou-san." Grey orbs turned to look at his father.

"Pleasure is mine. You two have fun." And with that he was gone. Yuuta wondered if his dad really had to stop in like that just to leave. He hadn't even brough up conversation or said any worthwhile. It could've waited till dinner or something, after all, the other way spending the night.

"Your family is nice, Yuuta, from what I've seen so far." Yuuta sighed and leaned his head against Atsushi's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"They're all acting nice because you're here. Even Aniki will be a little bit on the nicer side. But at Christmas, when Mizuki was here, you could cut the tension in the air with a knife." Atsushi chuckled.

"Too bad it can't cut through Mizuki's evil schemes." Yuuta found himself smirking as their attention turned to the current movie as a bunch of gun shots caused the younger boy to jump. Atsushi began to laugh.

"Is Yuuta afraid?" Yuuta huffed.

"As if." It wasn't long before the boys were called in for dinner, ending their marathon of movies. Dinner was a little relaxing, everyone was like a big family. There were often staring battles between Yuuta and Fuji, which would be broken by Atsushi, Tezuka, or Yumiko. It was a little relaxing, when compared to the evening that Mizuki had dinner there.

"Yuuta, dear, what happened to your hand?" It was the first time that his mother noticed the cast on his hand. He hadn't returned since Mizuki broke his wrist.

"Oh. I accidently broke my wrist a while ago." Fuji eyed him, seeming to see through it.

"It was Mizuki." Fuji popped a carrot into his mouth.

"Eh? He was so kind. He didn't seem like he would hurt Yuuta." Fuji shook his head.

"He really cares about himself. Prey tell, Yuuta, can it be you're dating Atsushi now?" Yuuta, who had been growing agitated at the talk of Mizuki, was no red and trying to stuff as many carrots in his mouth as he could so he wouldn't have to answer.

"So cute. You two are so adorable together." Yumiko was making mental notes to take pictures of them later. Conversation moved on like any normal family would hold, talking about recent events, questioning Atsushi, picking on Yuuta, the normal Fuji family things. Atsushi and Yuuta ended up in the living room after dinner, watching a couple more movies before heading up to Yuuta's room. Unlike when Yuuta went to Atsushi's, Atsushi was prepared to spend the night. Both boys changed right in Yuuta's room.

"You and your brother don't seem on the worst of terms." Atsushi tugged a long shirt on.

"It's how he acts with company..." Truthfully, it was just Fuji's silent way of asking Yuuta to return, Yuuta realized this after several months of attending St. Rudolph.

"Hm. Your sister is also picture crazy." Yuuta chuckled and nodded.

"Yah, it's where Aniki gets it from." Yuuta started to go through some of the boxes in his room, pulling the photo album out and bringing it over to the bed. Taking a seat, Atsushi joined him.

"What's that?"

"My christmas present from, Aniki. A photoalbum." Yuuta started to flip through and tell Atsushi about all the pictures. They all seemed to bring Atsushi up to the Yuuta he knows now, getting a feeling that Fuji Syuusuke shaped Yuuta into the boy he was now and Yuuta was unknowingly rebelling from being shaped anymore. But Atsushi wasn't going to say a word, Yuuta needed to figure certain things out on his own.

Lights out followed the conclusion of the photos. Sleep came easy to both boys, who felt at ease in the slightly messy room. As he was falling asleep, he was drawing in Atsushi's scent. It wasn't sweet like his brother's, but it was still gentle. It smelt like air, like the fresh air you breath in on a bright sunny spring day, where there's the right amount of wind. The scent dangled and played through his senses as he drifted to sleep, the last scent racing thrugh his senses was the sweet smell coming from his pillow. Fuji had used the pillow to help remember his brother, and now it was the gentle lullaby putting the younger one to sleep.

With summer quickly flying by, how will Yuuta's year be? And all the relationships he holds? And what about the next summer? Will it be as kind as this one? Find out next chapter.


	10. Bonds

Chapter ten, enjoy. RIP, this is in honour of my poor kitty who just passed away. R&R

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, belongs to My Nii-san.

// Just this morning, you were so caring...

Just this morning.. you were so good...

Just awhile ago... you were so beautiful

Just awhole ago.. we were so happy...

Your love easily just vanished

faster than your blinking eyes

Just awhile ago it was there, but it vanish instantly.. faster than your blinking eyes //

_Hands up in the air, he twirled around and almost fell on his butt. A laugh was emitted from his companion. The two year old grinned sheepishly._

_"Almost, Yuuta." The three year moved over to his baby brother and showed him again. The tiny boy did it perfectly this time. "Yay, you did it."_

_"Yay." The small one clapped his hands._

_"Now, after that, you bow." Fuji bowed and Yuuta copied him. "Can you remember everything?"_

_"Yah." Fuji moved over to the cd player and pressed play, going right back to Yuuta. Yumiko hit record and recorded her two baby brothers dancing. It was just adorable. Yuuta was always watching Fuji, doing what he did. He almost tripped a couple times, but would catch himself. And when the bow came, Yuuta was so proud of himself, he clung to his brother's arm, smile stretching from ear to ear._

_"You did really good, Yuuta. You wanna show Okaa-chan and Otou-chan and Onee-chan?" Yuuta nodded his head._

_"Yah."_

_"You wait right here, I'll get them." Yuuta plopped right down as Fuji took off out of the living room, almost running into Yumiko in the hallway. She smiled and helped Fuji find their parents. With the three sitting on the couch, Fuji went back to Yuuta and smiled. "Ready?"_

_"Yah." Yuuta tossed up his hands as he giggled. Fuji pressed the play button before moving back and both boys danced. Their audiance of three laughed and clapped along, clapping even more when both boys were done. Both boys laughed and smiled at each other. It was true happiness._

The summer had passed by in a more pleasent style. Atsushi and Yuuta getting along. Yuuta started the school year off well, especially as the Captain. Kaneda as his vice captain. But the year just flew by, and it was back to being the summer time. They hadn't spent as much time together, Atsushi and Yuuta, as the had prior, mostly due to a difference in schedules. But the summer was the best time. Yuuta would be attending high school with Atsushi in a couple months, and even got assigned the same room as the soon-to-be third year. But this summer would change Yuuta and his relationships with everyone.

First day, Yuuta passed up on going to Atsushi's house and went home. As he stopped in front of the door, he unlocked to find that the top lock had been done, which meant he couldn't get in. He tried calling his brother's phone, but didn't get a response. He tried calling Yumiko.

"Yuuta, something wrong?" Her voice was somewhat comforting, but Yuuta could tell she wasn't home, probably out with friends.

"Is Aniki home?" Yumiko sounded a little surprised when she spoke.

"Eh? Yah. Did something happen?" Yuuta growled.

"He locked the bolt on the door. I can't get in." Yumiko blinked, not that Yuuta could see.

"That's so unlike him. I'll try calling him and will call you back." Yuuta sighed and agreed, tucking his phone in his pocket as he sat right in front of the door. His phone started to go off and he tugged it back out.

"Any luck?"

"No. He wasn't answering. He'll have to unlock it later when Kaa-san and Tou-san come home. Just hang in till then, Yuuta." Yuuta sighed, getting up.

"Alright. Call me when you get home. I'm going to go pass the time else where."

"Alright." Yuuta tucked his phone away and took off on a walk, backpack and tennis bag on his shoulder. Somehow wandering around Tokyo lead him to the street courts, which were currently holding some matches. Yuuta took a seat on a bench and yawned. Grey orbs fell upon the familiar sight of the golden pair playing against Momoshiro and Kaidoh. Yuuta slumped further into the seat, but a voice drew his attention.

"You shouldn't be sleeping there. You could catch a cold, then you wouldn't be able to play tennis. If you really enjoy tennis. Or else you wouldn't have a tennis bag with you. Unless you brought it along for someone, or one of them left it up here. But things could get stolen from it. But stealing is really wrong. I wouldn't steal a thing, but other people might. Other people could be inconsiderate of those types of things. Like sleeping where people sit. You should sleep at home. Unless you don't have a home, but then you should find a friend. But you might not have friends. But there should be places for people like you to go to. Although it is nice outside, but not right to sleep-" The boy's thoughts were cut off by another.

"Shinji, stop mumbling. You're scaring him." Shinji shut his mouth. Yuuta just blinked.

"Yo, Kamio. I want a rematch from the other day!" Momo called from the courts. The boy who shut up the mumbling boy smirked.

"Finish your match then and I'll be more than glad to beat you." Shinji silently took a seat next to Yuuta, settling his bag on the ground.

"You really have no shame, Kamio-kun. You're always playing him. He's all you talk about, too. And Ann-chan. Music is better than this. You really don't think about other people. It's really annoying. You never talk about me to other people like that. You even talk more about Tachibana-san more than me. I don't really mean anything other than a person you can play tennis with. But you wouldn't play good tennis if I wasn't around. You wouldn't have anyone to play with. Or you would go seeking out that Momoshiro and play him. But then you would have no one to rant to about-" Kamio huffed.

"I get it, Shinji." Shinji became quiet. Yuuta felt like he really got off the wrong side of the bed, this day wasn't getting any better. It wasn't long before Kamio was on the court playing Momoshiro in a match. Eiji, Oishi, and Kaoru were now crowded around the bench he was resting on.

"Fuji's little brother, right?" Eiji poked his face in front of Yuuta.

"It's Yuuta." The boy twitched.

"Hai hai. Yuuta. What brings you to the street courts?" Yuuta felt his eyebrow twitch.

"I'm kinda locked out of the house."

"Eh? But Fujiko went right home after we got let out. It couldn't be that he locked you out." Yuuta twitched before his phone went off.

"Hello?" Yuuta blinked at the other voice.

"Yuuta, I just talked to Fuji. He says he'll unlike the door, so you can head home." Yumiko's voice was cheerful.

"Ah. Thank you, Nee-san."

"Tell Syuusuke not to lock that bolt when he knows he's the only one home. It keeps all of us out." Yumiko sighed.

"I will. See you later, Nee-san." Yuuta stuffed his phone in his pocket, grabbing his bags.

"He just decided to unlock it. Ja." The youngest Fuji walked off. As was told, he found the door unlocked. It was a slight relief. Had he returned to find it still locked, he wasn't going to stand it. Yuuta removed his shoes in the genkan before stepping into the house.

"Tadaima." There was utter silence from the house, making him sigh and go to his room. His brother's room was completely silent, like the rest of his house. He began to wonder if his brother left. Shaking his head, Yuuta collapsed into his bed, falling into a light sleep. This wouldn't be the first time it happened. Yuuta would take off to go to lessons and return to find the front door locked, and Yumiko wouldn't be able to reach Fuji for some time.

Two weeks of summer have already passed, and Yuuta arrived back home to find the door locked. This was ridiculous. It was like flipping a coin, somedays the door would open for him, other's it wouldn't. Tiredly, Yuuta took off for the train station, just about falling asleep on the train.

Atsushi and Ryou blinked at finding Yuuta collapsed on their couch. Their mother held a finger up to her lips. They followed her into the kitchen, where she explained.

"Yuuta-kun showed up asking for you Atsushi, whenI told him you weren't home he sighed and turned to leave. He looked so tired that I requested him come in and rest. He told me that his brother has been locking him out of the house lately. It really has me worried about him." Atsushi nodded.

"Fuji...I can't believe him." Atsushi got up and left to the living room, taking a seat on the floor, watching Yuuta's sleeping form.

_"How could he do such a thing to his brother? Doesn't he realize how much Yuuta has slowly been trying to get used to things? This isn't helping. No, it's like pushing Yuuta back away. Is Fuji Syuusuke trying to break Yuuta? I won't allow it." _Atsushi's thoughts stopped there as Yuuta slowly woke up.

"Eh? I'm sorry. I must've fallen asleep." Yuuta sat up, face slightly tinted pink. Atsushi leaned over and ruffled Yuuta's hair.

"Don't worry about it. Why not spend the night, Yuuta. You can go home tomorrow." Yuuta nodded. But it wouldn't be one night, no. It was going on a week before the Kisarazu family knew it. The seventh day, Atsushi sighed at breakfast.

"Gomen. I've been nothing but trouble." Atsushi was staring at the reflection in his cereal. Both Kisarazu boys were at the table with him.

"Hey, Ryou. Watch Yuuta for the day. Take him to play some games, or play a match with him, or something. I have something to take care of today." Ryou could tell what Atsushi had in mind, and had his own agenda in mind as well.

"Right. I'll leave it to you. Good luck." Atsushi nodded as he got up and washed out his dishes, then leaving. Yuuta sighed.

"Is this really alright?" Ryou nodded.

"You're Tsushi's boyfriend. It'd be wrong to turn you away when you need our help. You help out around the house, so you make up for any trouble you cause, like you cause any." Yuuta nodded, unknowing of what exactly Atsushi was doing.

Fuji sighed as he heard the doorbell ring, but knew that Yumiko would get it. It was probably just Yuuta finally figuring he could get in. It was nicer without the boy there causing him to go down guilt trips and bringing home boyfriends. Fuji was ignoring the loud ripping noise as he tore another page from his photo album. He didn't even hear the sound of feet racing up the stairs or his door bursting open, but he did turn his attention at his name being called.

"Fuji Syuusuke!" Atsushi huffed, stopped at noticing Fuji half way tearing a page in half.

"Atsushi, right?" Fuji tored the page right off.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?!? You're hurting him! You're hurting Yuuta! I can't take it. How can you just lock him out and refuse to pick up when he calls for you to open the door?! Did you ever stop to think about what you're doing to him?! Well?! You're driving him to the edge! Why are you putting so much mental stress on Yuuta?!" Fuji slammed the album shut.

"Because it's the only way to protect him from me. I love Yuuta, even if he's gone on to love you. It's not that brotherly love. It's the way you love someone else, someone whom you want to spend the rest of your life with. I made a mistake and he won't forgive me, it's why I moved on, then so did Yuuta. But I feel so guilty seeing his face. I really love Yuuta, but just being near him is shattering me piece by piece. Yuuta wasn't ready to know, and that's why he hates me, but I hate myself as well. This is my punishment, and trying to free Yuuta." Atsushi's breath got caught in his throat. He could relate, it was sad. Atsushi knew the pain of being in love with your brother, for your heart to be torn. It was like being in love with your shadow. Was this how the Fuji brother's relationship had been? Atsushi left it at that, leaving back home, but the situation wasn't welcoming.

"Tadaima." No one seemed to answer him, so he searched the house for Ryou and Yuuta. He huffed at finding them in the kitchen still, having a stare down. He couldn't even imagine how long they had been at it.

"Alright, now cut it out, or I'm going back out." Both boys broke their stare to look at Atsushi, he now took a seat.

"I refuse to lose to him." Atsushi blinked at Ryou's words.

"Eh?"

"I don't care how much this boy loves you, I love you more." Yuuta huffed. Atsushi sweatdropped. "I'm not giving you up to him anymore." Atsushi then began to laugh.

"That's exactly what Syuusuke is doing. He doesn't want to give Yuuta up to anyone." Atsushi than began to explain that he went to see Fuji and what he said. Yuuta slammed his hands into the table, getting to his feet.

"I don't want that kind of love. It's wrong, no matter how I feel. I couldn't do such a thing with my brother." Both twins looked at each other, a twinkle in their eyes. A slight plotting going on in the silence. This was the beginning of their secret operation.

Summer passed by, and Fuji let his brother come home, live continuing like nothing had happened, except there be little communication between the Fuji brothers. Atsushi and Yuuta continued their trips betwen districts. And Tezuka still ventured over the Fuji household from time to time. But even summer came to an end and life was back to schooling.

High school life was a little bit of a rough change for Yuuta, but he managed. The work load was more than he got in middle school, and on top of tennis practice, it was barely managable. Even after a month of being in high school, Yuuta couldn't get used to it. Atsushi would help th eother boy, both staying up late in their dorm room. But this particular night would be different. School had been going for a month, and Yuuta was exhausted beyond anything. Atsushi had the other rest for a minute and the boy was out like a light in a minute. It was quite cute. The second year grabbed his phone and left the room. He went off as he got out of the school.

"Hello?" The boy answered.

"I'm at the gate."

"Ah. I'm on my way." He shut the phone and stuck it in his pocket. He couldn't help but smirk at noticing the figure by the gate. The two lone figures stood in the moonlight just staring at each other.

"You're really going to do this?" Atsushi nodded, taking an envelope from the other.

"Yes. I want to repair things with Ryou. You also having repairing to do with Yuuta, Fuji Syuusuke." Blue orbs came to stare at the other second year.

"Saa... Possibly. Just make sure he gets that." Atsushi watched the retreating form of the elder Fuji. He sighed and returned back to the dorm room, but couldn't help but blink at noticing a half awake Yuuta.

"Where'd you go?" Yuuta rubbed his eyes.

"Bathroom." He hid the envelope behind his back.

"Oh." Atsushi moves by the desk and puts the enveolpe down before moving over to Yuuta. He gently kissed the boy on the lips.

"Go back to sleep, Yuuta. Everything will be better in the morning." Yuuta nods and goes back to sleep. Atsushi brushes toys with the sleeping boy's hair.

"You know... I'm really sorry about this. Hopefully...one day you can forgive me."

What is Atsushi talking about? And what's in the envelope that Fuji gave the younger Kisarazu? So many questions. But you'll have to stay tuned to find out in the next chapter.


	11. Partings and Meetings

Chapter eleven is here. Thanks everyone for reviews. I'm sorry for the delay, school is just evil like that. Anyway, enjoy. R&R

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, belongs Kiley Dean.

// Who will I run to  
Who will I turn to  
Now that you left me behind  
Who will dry my tears  
When I cry  
Who will I run to  
And who will I turn to  
Now that you're not here  
In my life //

_The rain was coming down in such a gloomy manner, and it was depressing a certain blue eyed boy. He was paying more attention out the window than at the lesson. He kept blinking, swearing he saw Yuuta at the gate. The five-year-old wouldn't be there, he'd be at home._

_"Is there something interesting out the window, Syuusuke-kun?" A voice spoke at his side._

_"Saa... I keep thinking my little brother is at the gate." Syuusuke sweatdropped at realizing his teacher right there._

_"Wait. There is a boy." Everyone was at the window._

_"Yuuta!" Syuusuke jumped out of his seat and out the school, his class watching. Fuji came upon the soaked body of his brother. Yuuta seemed extremely surprised to see his brother._

_"Aniki forgot an umbrella." Yuuta smiled widely and held the, closed, small umbrella. Fuji knew he was proud about helping him._

_"Syuusuke, bing him inside." His teacher's voice caught his attention. He grabbed his brother's hand and held it tight._

_"Don't let go, Yuuta." The younger boy tilted his head to the side._

_"I won't. I'll always follow aniki." Fuji smiled at him as they met the teacher. Yuuta ended up changed into a spare uniform from the nurse. He ended up in the back of the classroom, coloring, while the class continued. Both boys went home together._

_"I want to walk homew ith aniki." Yuuta jumped in a puddle, Syuusuke holding the umbrella._

_"So do I, wanna walk home with you. When you start school, we can do this all the time. But when I go to middle school, I'll always be waiting for you so we can walk home together." Yuuta nodded. He would never forget._

Yuuta slept right through all the noise that was going on in the room on the early Saturday morning. Only being awaken by the alarm clock sounding at ten. The silence is more what woke him up. Usually Atsushi would be shaking him up after he would shut the alarm clock off and try to go back to sleep. Yuuta sat right up, rubbing an eye.

"Atsushi?" There was only silence as the boy adapted to the morning light. The room only contained his things. Panic started to flow out of every fiber of his being. Tossing his blankets aside, he got right up and to his phone, but paused midreach. On the desk he noticed two letters, both to him, but of two different hand styles; Atsushi's and his brothers. He tore open Atsushi's letter first.

_Yuuta,_

_This isn't an eternal goodbye, more like that we'll meet again sometime. It's what I can only hope, since you were a good friend. I'm afraid this is more of a letter of breakup than anything else. I've moved back to Rokkaku. I really couldn't find the heart in telling you, since last moving ended up in more pain than I want to experience again. I'm going to try and repair things with Ryou. You should try to, to repair things with your brother. He truely cares. Make an attempt, you hold him in high esteem, no matter what you say or do to hide it. Go work it out with him. Try an attempt, Yuuta. I believe in you. Good luck, and call me if you ever need anything. I will always be a phone call away._

_Kisarazu Atsushi_

Yuuta just stared at the piece of paper in his hands. Was Atsushi serious? He could deal with the break up, the returning back to Chiba, but could he honestly believe there was anything left to repair in such a broken relationship? In fury, Yuuta crumpled up the letter and chucked it across the room before ripping open the envelope that was from his brother, almost tearing the paper in half. Grey orbs scanned over it.

_Yuuta,_

_I know this'll land in your hands, but I can only hope you'll actually read it. I wish you would consider transferring out of St. Rudolph and into Seishun with me. I know that you don't have Atsushi there anymore. I just happened to run into him and he told me. Yuuta, I want to try and patch up all loose ends. You know that Kaa-san, Tou-san, and Nee-san would be happy for you to return home. The family would be back together again. We can go back to living like nothing was wrong. But we can also fix things, so we can be real brothers again, and not some estranged relations. I hope you'll think it over._

_Syuusuke_

Yuuta's eye twitched, the world felt like it was turning on him. He tore it up into pieces, letting them fall all around him. He crawled back into his bed, but his mind was in overdrive, thinking about the letters. He didn't have much reason to remain at St Rudolph. He wasn't a regular, so he didn't really play tennis as much. He had all but stopped playing, since his studies were more a pain than they had been in middle school, especially english which seemed to cause him endless frustration. And Mizuki was always lurking around, and Yuuta still hadn't gotten over the incident of the elder boy breaking his wrist. Yuuta sighed, grabbing his phone from the table near his bed. He had missed a call, from Yumiko. He listened to the message, just her asking if he was going to come home tonight. He called her back.

"Nee-san?" Yuuta was trying to find his voice, and some air to actually make words.

"Yuuta, did you get my message?" His sister's voice was cheerful.

"Yah. Is Kaa-san and Tou-san going to be home tonight?" He listened to the silence that came from the other side.

"Yes. Why?" Yuuta shook his head, not that Yumiko knew.

"Nothing. I'll be home soon." Yuuta hung up without letting his sister get in another word. He slipped a pair of jeans on, along with a long sleeve shirt. Tugging a windbreaker on, Yuuta stuffed his phone in a pocket, his wallet in another, and his keys in his pants pocket. He stuffed clothes into a backpack and departed for home. He didn't really mind the walk home. The air was cool, brushing against him as a sign he needs to wake up. To him, it felt like he had just walked into another nightmare and wouldn't wake up for a while.

The house was the same, but it felt lacking in something, Fuji. Yuuta realized this while taking off his shoes. Yumiko's shoes were in the corner, right next to his mother's, and their father's towards the center. He must've been the last to get home last night.

"Tadaima." Yuuta called.

"Yuuta." His sister was tugging him into the kitchen to sit down. Their mother was still making breakfast. Yuuta looked to the clock to realize he had only been up for half an hour. His forehead fell to hit the table, shoulders slumping. It felt too early to be up.

"Something wrong, Yuuta?" His father's voice caused him to look up. He was taking a seat with a cup of coffee.

"Not really. Tired. Also caught up in a lot of thoughts." Yumiko wrapped her arms around her younger brother's shoulders as she knelt down, tugging him into a hug.

"You should tell us, Yuuta. It'll make everything better." The youngest knew this was a lie, but he knew they would all listen. So he drew a deep breath.

"Atsushi and I broke up. He's gone back to Chiba to try and fix things with his brother. I'm fine with this, so don't go babying me over this. Anyway, it's no big deal. It's just... I want to transfer out of St. Rudolph." All eyes were on him.

"What do you mean? You just started the school year." His father's voice was the first to speak up.

"All the better, means I wouldn't have missed much school work at Seishun." Yuuta caught the looks of shock on the other's faces.

"You mean the same Seishun that your brother goes to?" Yuuta nodded.

"Yes. I want to come back home and attend Seishun Gakuen with Aniki." The soft warm smile on his mother's lips brought warmth back to his heart.

"Of course, dear. We'll call up for your transfer." He looked to his father, who nodded in agreement.

"Thank you, Kaa-san. Tou-san." He gave a small bow, as to not hit his head on the table.

"For now, why not enjoy breakfast with your family. Syuusuke has left for tennis practice, so it's just us." Yuuta enjoyed breakfast with his family. It was almost as perfect as he could wish for. It would've been perfect had his brother been there, but maybe that'd be too much to ask for.

Within a week, Yuuta was back living at home, his old room felt so familiar within a day. He was playing with his uniform, it would be his first day in a couple hours, and he had been back home for the weekend. It felt odd not going back to dorm life, but he was already unpacked and happy. He felt like a true Fuji again. He couldn't imagine what he was doing, he would've never thought he'd be doing this, going to school with his brother. He wouldn't be playing tennis, he didn't feel like joining a club. He was overly excited as he ate his breakfast and darted off for school. The building looked so new, yet old when compared to the updated St Rudolph school he was just coming from. He exchanged his outdoor shoes with his school shoes, tugging out a paper to find his box. After finding it, and sticking his shoes in, he took off for the principal's office. He seemed extremely happy to see him, like he was something foreign.

"It's not everyday someone transfers from such a high class school like St Rudolph to Seishun. We hope we can meet your standards." Yuuta bowed.

"Please, you don't need to hold me in high esteem. It's an honor for me to attend Seishun Gakuen." The principal smiled. Yuuta was still polite, and it showed. The man tugged Yuuta off to a first year classroom, 1-C. He didn't seem to hesitate in sliding the door open, interupting the teacher as she was lecturing them about being seated when she told them to sit.

"Oh, excuse me." The teacher bowed, the principal did as well.

"No, no, continue. I just brought you your new student." With that, Yuuta was pushed into the room, the door sliding shut right behind him.

"Don't be shy, come here and introduce yourself." Yuuta drew in a deep breath and released it as he moved over to the middle of the room and bowed.

"Fuji Yuuta!" He blinked, looking up at who would know him. He blinked.

"Oh, you're him. Um...Momoshiro, right?" Momo smirked. Murmors were errupting around them. A hiss seemed to quiet most down.

"Why would you think of coming here, after all you said back them?" Yuuta's grey orbs focused on Kaidoh.

"I have my reasons." The teacher, who was slightly fearful of Kaoru, turned off the subject.

"Eh, so it seems you know students. It'll make it easier for you to adjust, Fuji-kun." Yuuta twitched.

"Don't call me that! That's his name!" He then withdrew at the teacher seeming slightly shocked. "Sorry. Just Yuuta. Fuji is my brother."

"Ah, alright then, Yuuta-kun. Why don't you just go take a seat in the empty desk over there." Yuuta nodded and took the seat, second to last row back, right next to the window. Not a bad seat.

_"Alright, Aniki. I'm here. Now we just have to work things out." _

New school, new everything, how will Yuuta adapt? But when Yuuta sees something he thought he wouldn't, that world will come crashing down. How will Yuuta feel? And can he get over it to repair everything broken? Find out next chapter.


	12. Finding Love

Chapter twelve is here. This is the final chapter. It's been fun. I will put a sequal chapter up after this. Enjoy. R&R

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic. And I do not own any songs you see, belongs Blake Shelton.

// I never thought that you

would leave me

I always thught that I could

find you

Somewhere near a phone to answer

When I call

Now you have my full attention

Now you're all that I can think of

This is not what I expected

At all

I thought there was time

Are you even on this planet

Can you see these pretty flowers

Or am I standing here just talking

To the wind

How I wish that I had told you

How I wish that I had shouted

I love you, I love you, I love you,

I love you

Back then //

_"I'm no good." His tiny frame shook as he gripped his racquet. He had lost again. He could never seem to be good at playing tennis, and it frustrated him. Maybe it was just his brother's sport, and he wasn't meant to play it._

_"Yuuta..." Fuji plopped down next to the youner boy, throwing an arm around him and pulling him close. He rested his head atop the other's. "You did good, Yuuta. You make me proud."_

_"But I lost." Yuuta sniffed, rubbing his eyes._

_"That doesn't matter. Just have fun. That's what really matters. I have fun when playing you. Do you have fun playing with me?" Grey orbs looked up to the other, Yuuta nodding._

_"Yes." Syuusuke smiled at the younger boy._

_"Then don't give up, so we can keep playing tennis together. It's so much fun when it's just us. You're always getting better and better. Soon, you'll be better than me."_

_"Really?" The small boy's voice was soft. Fuji nodded._

_"Really."_

Yuuta had been attending Seishun for a couple days now. He wasn't joining the tennis team, and never made it slightly known. He hung out with Kaidoh and Momo when around the classroom, but once school was out, he went home. But today would be different. Syuusuke would stop home real quick after tennis and then leave, always coming home late and leaving for school early, if he even came home Yuuta didn't know. Yuuta was sitting at the gates, waiting for his brother to be done with tennis practice. He had already called Yumiko to tell her he would be home a little later than usual. He could hear people saying their goodbyes, so he got up. He stepped back into the shadows at the sight before him. Fuji was with Tezuka, both walking out and talking together. Yuuta figured it was nothing, and left for home on his own. But this was just the beginning.

Yuuta sighed the next day at school. Fuji hadn't returned home last night. He was up till late, falling asleep at his desk. The first year stretched, his back still aching from his mistake. Yuuta didn't know it, but this would become a regular thing for the rest of the week. Fuji wouldn't return home, and Yuuta would fall asleep at his desk. Even that weekend was filled with no Syuusuke.

Monday rolled around and Yuuta waited by the gate. This time, he was going to talk to his brother, was going to figure out why he wasn't coming home. Everyone, even himself, was worried. Once again, Yuuta seemed to be taken aback by the sight of his brother with Tezuka, but this was different. The first year could feel his world collapsing around him. Fuji was smiling, smiling that warm smile, not at him, but at Tezuka. Those smiles were his, they were the ones his brother always used for him.

A month would pass after Yuuta's transfer, and still no progress. Yuuta began to wonder why he transferred when he felt like everything was getting worse. Maybe it was his own fault? He never talked about his brother, never talked to him, and never tried to.

As Yuuta was stretched out on his bed, he was struck with a thought. He tugged his phone out of his pocket and quickly dialed a number. His breath almost catching at the other's first words.

"Atsushi, can I talk to you?" Yuuta could feel Atsushi smile on the other line. He was a Fuji, he had the weird sense of being able to tell other's expressions even when he couldn't see them.

"Sure, talk away, Yuuta." The said boy nodded to himself, more than to anyone. He began to explain to the elder boy about everything that has been going on, even of how he's been doubting if he was doing the right thing. But his worries were wiped away by Atsushi's words. "Just wait for your brother to come to accept things. He'll return, Yuuta." Of course, Yuuta didn't know the other boy was secretly plotting in his mind.

Atsushi was a clever boy, and knew ways of getting information. He asked the coach to ask the Seishun coach for Tezuka's address, actually getting it. And with that, he and his brother set right out to the Tezuka household. Both boys were accepted in by Kunimitsu himself, and actually were slightly surprised to see Fuji sitting in the livingroom as if he did live there. The four sat down for their little chat.

"Fuji Syuusuke, it was your idea to have him transfer. Now you're making him miserable again. To the point he's thinking of transferring back. That place has Hajime Mizuki in it. Your brother might get mixed back up with him." Atsushi knew the mentioning of Mizuki was something Fuji hated, after all the talks with Yuuta he did catch somethings that Fuji doesn't like (Mizuki being one of them).

"And if I go back and he decides then he wants to transfer back?" Fuji seemed so cold, and Ryou didn't like it. He had his brother back, but he didn't like how the boy before him treated his younger brother, not just Atsushi, but also Yuuta.

"You haven't given him a chance. You've been here the whole time."

"Ryou is right. Yuuta was telling me you haven't been home once since he returned back there, since he transferred. He's been trying to make an attempt to repair things, even when he believes it's impossible. You're making it impossible, by not making an attempt." Tezuka was the next one to speak, causing all eyes to go on him.

"You can't run away from things forever, Fuji. Just tell him straight forward, everything. Your brothers, it's unconditional love no matter what. And if he loves you, he'll accept your words. Life comes with pain, but unless you can come to deal with that, you'll always be forcing it upon others." Syuusuke sighed in defeat.

"Alright." And with that, the second year left for home, the Kisarazu twins returning back to Chiba.

Yuuta was asleep on the couch when Fuji stepped into the house. No one else was home. So he moved into the living room. Yuuta rolled over as Fuji sat down, slightly waking up.

"Aniki?" Yuuta rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Fuji's smile seemed so sad.

"I'm sorry, Yuuta." Yuuta's eyes went slightly wide.

"Eh?"

"For everything I've done lately." Yuuta crossed his arms and looked off to the side.

"Hmph." Fuji sighed, figuring he deserved it, but still continued to talk. Yuuta pretended not to listen, but was infact hanging on every word his brother said.

"I...I really wanted you to return back home. When I talked to Atsushi and he told me that he would be returning back to Chiba, he told me it's my job to watch you now. I wanted you right back here. Some place that's safe." Fuji stared at his feet. "But then when Nee-san told me about you transferring and coming back home, I was really happy. But I couldn't think about staying around. I didn't want to come home and find disappointment in your eyes, or even hatred, but running away solved nothing. I want to work things out with you, Yuuta. I want us to become close again, like how we had been when we were little kids. More than anything, I want to be the "cool aniki" you once saw me as." A sigh escaped his lips.

"Stupid Aniki." Yuuta hugs Fuji and kisses him, but then quickly pulls back, regretting his actions. He gave a small bow. "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that, you're still with Tezuka."

Fuji patted Yuuta on the head. "No, Yuuta, I'm not. We haven't been dating for several months. He couldn't take my brother complex anymore, as I couldn't take him always having Ryoma on his mind. Anyway, he even told me to find you and set things right." Yuuta nodded, reaching a hand out to grip his brother's sleeve.

"I...I ran away to St Rudolph in the first place to try and think. It's not right for me to love you in such a way. I was so mad at myself for being in love with you. I was always just happy following you, hanging around at your side, but then one day I realized I wanted more from you. More than anything, I wanted aniki to myself. It's like a shadow trying to grasp the real self." Yuuta drew in a deep breath. "But I still have trouble coming forward with these feelings. But.. but I... I still love you, Aniki." His head was slightly bowed, mostly to hide his red tinted cheeks. He was forced to look up at a clicking sound and flash. Both boys looked at their sister, who had just ruined what would've been a more dramatic scene. Yumiko had started to laugh as both boys twitching.

"Yuu-chan is all grown up." Yuuta's jaw almost dropped at being called a name he hadn't been called since he was a baby. "But you were brothers, and you shouldn't hate each other. So it's nice to see you two making up." Her smile was atleast genuine as she left. Both boys couldn't believe their sister, mostly that she couldn't comprehend their love being more than brotherly love.

"I'm not going to go anywhere, Yuuta. I'm gunna remain here, and we can work everything out perfectly." Syuusuke had pulled his brother into a tight, warm embrace. Yuuta seemed to melt in his brother's arms, but he wouldn't ever admit so. He was happy, they would finally get to try and work things out.

No, Yuuta was sure things just went down hill. How had he actually given in to going to tennis practice with his brother? Fuji was already a regular for the high school, and it was embarrassing following him around. Even through this, all eyes moved onto him.

"Yuuta!" Momo was the one the throw an arm around the boy. "So you finally decided to come join us."

"Uh...It was aniki's doing." Fuji's smile was slightly on the mischivious side. Everyone was so welcoming to Yuuta. And he was surprised, a lot of them calling him by name and not as 'Fuji's younger brother' and the likes. He was still Fuji Yuuta the left-hand killer. Even the captain was nice to Yuuta, confessing to have been a fan and enjoyed watching the younger boy play and was egar to see what the boy had.

Walking home, both boys were content. They talked, laughed, and felt like there hadn't been so much of a gap as they thought there had been. Woulds still hurt, and they couldn't do anthing but patch them up with thier love for each other.

This is the end, and as stated before, next is just a sequal. Read to know the future of the brothers.


	13. Sequel

Here's the sequal. It's been fun and I've enjoyed writing this. Thank you, everyone, for your reviews. And I hope that I'll please you again with other fics. Current projects include a Pillar Pair fic, which will take place where this story takes off. And an alternate reality fic, involving Fujicest, and the Fuji family are royality (As if Yuuta was real prince-like). Enjoy. R&R

Summary: With the breaking of a promise, Yuuta's world becomes unstable and seeks other people to try and bring that world back from the brink of destruction, but even after going as far as to try and repair things, will Yuuta ever find a way to repair the damage done (especially in his heart)?

Warnings: This is yaoi, YuutaxMizuki, FujixTezuka, YuutaxAtsushi, Fujicest, and Kisarazucest, and mentioning of TezukaxRyoma.

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis, nor any characters in this fic.

It had been a long tiring tennis season, and school was almost out, with the exception of last day of tennis practice for the season. Yuuta was excited and couldn't wait. He had unexpectedly become the stand in regular, which had put an awestruck look on most members' faces. He never really got to play, well he did a couple times when his brother faked an injury. He was a little excited about the summer and the new year.

Tennis practice goes by quickly, the Fuji brothers facing off in a match. Everyone in the entire club was crowded around, watching the two play the match out. It took up the entire practice, but no one seemed to mind that they were the only ones playing, not even the Fujis. End of practice creeped up quickly. It was there that Tezuka was declared Captain for the new year, with Oishi as his vice captain. He seemed to be like middle school all over again.

Yuuta and Fuji walked home hand in hand, both exhausted, but happy. Fuji chuckled at his own thoughts, Yuuta looking over and giving him a curious look. Syuusuke just smiled simply.

"It'll be like middle school all over again, but this time...our team will be complete, because you'll be there, Yuuta. You would've been there all along in middle school, a regular and everything, if you would've stayed and joined the tennis team. But you became strong while away, stronger than I could imagine, and I couldn't be prouder." It was something Yuuta had always wanted to hear before, and now heard his brother's praise directly, not letting it fall on deaf ears.

"It'll be different this time, Aniki. I'm going to battle alongside you. And when I beat you, you can go back to your love of photography. And I can always be at your side." Fuji smiled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"I don't care what the future brings, as long as you're at my side, Yuuta. We've come along ways in less than a year." Yuuta nodded.

"It's like there never was a hole between us. Because we have each other now." Yuuta's cheeks were tinted pink. He never talked about his brother in any other way than a brother outside their rooms, and was still slightly fidgity and touchy when it came to their relationship. It was just too cute to see Yuuta still slightly embarrassed.

The two boys celebrated their graduation up to the next school grades in their own special way, a special night together. Morning seemed to come too soon for both boys, Yuuta trying to burry himself in his brother's embrace to keep the sunlight out and make an eternal night where they can just enjoy each other's company. Fuji's soft breathing and heartbeat were like a melody, something he heard somewhere back in his memory. Even though he was slightly disturbed, unbelieving that they really did it. He was a little ashamed, but he didn't regret a thing. He had his aniki to back him up, as a form of protection till he could completely to terms with everything, he wouldn't regret a thing. It's what he had been looking for, the support that could hold him up, and know him inside and out without judging, someone just like Fuji. And now he had that support, and the world just seemed to melt away in the warm embrace.

"Morning, Yuuta." A soft kiss was exchanged. Both knew they were traveling on eggshells, but they didn't care. They would work it out so they could always be together, because it's what both wanted and it's what their future would entail.

Here's the end of such a fun fic to write. I hope you had fun, too, and will review and keep tuned for other fics that might pop up. And good luck with your own.


End file.
